Imperfeição
by Alis Clow
Summary: Fim da Guerra. Os julgamentos dos Comensais estão sendo feitos. Uma adoção, uma sentença, dus vidas e um só destino. Draco x Harry; SLASH - Finalizada
1. Parte 1

**Autor**: Alis D. Clow**  
Beta**: Ivi**  
Ajuda Especial de**: Dany, Tach, Sam e Marck (thx so much aos quatro)  
**Personagens/ Par**: Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter (É pinhão, eô, pinhão, ea!)  
**Classificação**: **NC-17  
****Disclaimer: **Não é meu, apesar de eu ter arrancado vários tufos de cabelo escrevendo isso aí, ó.  
**Nota: **Esse desafio começou a ser escrito como resposta ao desafio à moderação proposto pelo Romantic durante a segunda fase do **PotterSlashFics Tournament**. Eu não terminei, mas mantive o que eu tinha escrito até aquele momento (algo em torno de 5.000 palavras). Depois terminei ele para terceira fase, em resposta do desafio de prompt "**Slave!fic**", proposto pela Dany. O desafio original do Romantic envolvia apenas Malfoys e Weasleys, a sentença e perda de tudo. Mas como eu sou pinhão!power, eu tive de perverter a coisa pro meu lado.É daí que "brotou" a coisa da adoção - eu não tive saco/vontade/paciência pra modificar). Mas não se preocupem. Isso dificilmente é relevante. ;D  
Enjoy!**  
**

_/Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Draco Malfoy assistiu ligeiramente alheio o juiz que presidia a sessão proferir a sentença. Ele e seus pais, Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, estavam de pé, acorrentados, no meio da grande sala circular onde se dava a maioria das sentenças pós-Guerra: a sala de julgamentos número dez. O lugar, ao contrário do que Draco achara, estava vazio e os poucos espectadores que ali estavam eram, na sua maioria, da imprensa. Até aí, nenhuma surpresa. Já era esperado que a imprensa cobrisse o julgamento coletivo da um dia tão nobre e poderosa família Malfoy. Hoje, apenas mais um grupo de criminosos a ser destruído.. Assim como outros presos de Guerra, todos os Comensais foram julgados em bloco, agrupados por família, como simples animais. Era engraçado como que, com um simples decreto, todas as poucas leis que protegiam os direitos humanos de bruxos e bruxas podiam ser suspensas em nome da "justiça". Justiça essa que Draco estava ali, enojado, assistindo.

O juiz principal, Tiberius Ogden, ajeitou os óculos e continuou a ler o documento em suas mãos. _Velho idiota, _pensou Draco. Ele observou com a cabeça erguida e um ar de desgosto os juízes, deixando seu olhar demorar-se infimamente em cada um deles. Era algo que ele tinha aprendido com Lucius: olhe-os nos olhos, mostre quem é que manda. Para Draco, aquilo era apenas mais um circo no qual infelizmente ele era a atração principal. Detestando e desprezando cada um dos presentes, Draco vestiu sua melhor expressão de indiferença e esperou.

O julgamento fora até rápido, o que por si só já era prova da óbvia arbitrariedade que recheava aqueles julgamentos pós-guerra. Com as contas em Gringotts congeladas e a impossibilidade de recorrer a qualquer uma das reservas de dinheiro legais ou ilegais dos Malfoy, a defesa ficara a cargo de um defensor público de quinta. Draco não conseguia deixar de se lembrar da expressão no rosto de sua mãe quando ela soubera que nem mesmo o dinheiro da herança que recebera como uma Black poderia ser acessada e que nem mesmo suas jóias poderiam ser vendidas. O desespero e a desolação não eram óbvios em seu rosto praticamente sem máculas do tempo. Narcissa era uma mulher forte demais para se permitir abalar e Draco sentia-se orgulhoso disso. Mas o modo como ela olhava fixamente para a parede a sua frente enquanto ouvia que não tinha um único centavo, absolutamente nada, falava em alto e bom som da situação em que se encontravam.

Por isso quando o juiz sentenciou todos os três Malfoy à morte por enforcamento dentro de três dias, Draco sequer conseguiu se chocar. Ele nem ao menos reagiu. Ficou ali, parado, encarando as próprias algemas que reluziam à luz das tochas e com a mente completamente desligada.

Parte dele sabia que ele devia estar em pânico. Gritando. Implorando perdão. Mas a outra parte, àquela onde o orgulho Malfoy corria, simplesmente se recusava a descer tão baixo. Não depois de tantos meses em Azkaban aguardando o julgamento. Não depois de ter visto sua mãe ser arrancada pelo braço por um auror ao ser detida. Não depois de ver as marcas roxas no pulso do pai, onde as algemas tinham-no machucado. Nunca. Ele jurou a si mesmo que nenhum som escaparia de seus lábios e a julgar pela postura dos seus pais, eles também estavam decididos a terem uma morte digna.

Ou ao menos, uma morte sem humilhações.

Ele estava tão certo do seu destino, envolto num destemor orgulhoso causado pela convicção de que em três dias a linhagem Malfoy teria seu fim que se assustou quando ouviu o pai falar.

Draco estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que não ouvira quando o juiz perguntara aos condenados se eles tinham algo a acrescentar. Tradicionalmente, 

uma mera formalidade do julgamento, uma das poucas que não foram deturpadas pelas novas leis contra Comensais da Morte.

"Eu tenho um apelo a fazer, Meritíssimo.", disse Lucius com a voz suave, porém perigosa.

Draco reconhecia aquele tom tão bem quanto conhecia o som da própria voz. Lucius tinha algo em mente. O que, era o que preocupava Draco.

Ao olhar para Narcissa, ele notou a expressão estóica da mãe. Nada ali, nenhum tremor, nenhuma reação. E ele sabia que ela o estava vendo olhá-la, mas Narcissa tampouco se dignou a encará-lo.

Agora Draco estava assustado.

"O condenado pode falar.", disse o juiz Odgen em um tom ligeiramente surpreso. Ele certamente não estava acostumado a ver um condenado ter um apelo final. Ou ao menos um apelo final que não se resumisse a gritos histéricos por perdão.

"Conforme me é permitido na posição de patriarca da família Malfoy, na lei 237 de 1657, eu abro mão de todos os meus bens e reclamo meu direito de ser acolhido por uma família bruxa com laços sanguíneos."

Um silêncio tão profundo se instalou na sala de julgamentos que Draco podia jurar que conseguia ouvir as batidas dos corações dos presentes. Ele não sabia ao certo se devia se sentir chocado ou grato pela jogada do seu pai e nem ao menos sabia do que seu pai estava falando. Mas fosse o que fosse, ele tinha a nítida impressão de que fora meticulosamente planejado. E pela expressão dos juízes da Suprema Corte Bruxa, eles também não tinham idéia do que Lucius estava falando. Um orgulho infantil brotou no peito do bruxo mais jovem, enquanto ele ficava de pé mais reto, o queixo erguido num tom de desafio. _Ninguém dobra os Malfoy_, pensou o rapaz, um sorrisinho de escárnio nos lábios.

"Condenado. Explique-se.", pediu uma bruxa que Draco não conhecia. Ela era um dos novos juízes, aqueles que integraram a Suprema Corte Bruxa para preencher os bancos vazios feitos durante a Guerra. O próprio juiz Odgen estava substituindo Amélia Bones.

"Juíza Hepburn. Eu tenho certa que a senhora conhece a lei 237.", disse Lucius, com uma sobrancelha erguida e um ar de triunfo. A juíza ficou vermelha.

"Essa lei, condenado, tem mais de trezentos anos!", exclamou outro bruxo.

"Trezentos e quarenta e dois anos, Excelência.", rebateu Lucius, completamente no controle da situação, apesar de estar acorrentado. E sentenciado a morte.

O burburinho continuou até que um dos assistentes apareceu com um pesado tomo de couro escuro e gasto nas mãos. Ele o colocou delicadamente sobre a mesa dos juízes, diretamente a frente de Odgen. O homem leu. Ajeitou os óculos. Olhou incrédulo para Lucius.

"Você está atualmente falando sério quando fiz que invoca essa lei, condenado?"

"Assim parece, Meritíssimo."

Odgen tirou os óculos e encarou Lucius nos olhos. Algo que poucos faziam.

"Conforme estabelecido na lei 237 de 1657, Lucius Malfoy, como patriarca da família, tem o direito de renunciar aos próprios bens, posições e títulos e se colocar numa posição de gratidão a uma família bruxa com a qual compartilhe laços sanguíneos. Nessa posição, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy e Draco Malfoy ficam, doravante, sob a tutela de uma família bruxa a ser nomeada por nós."

Um burburinho enorme se formou. Para tão pouca gente assistindo, era óbvio que a platéia estava chocada, senão indignada, com o revés. Para Draco, ainda era nebuloso. Ele não conseguia entender o que aquilo significava, ainda que a palavra "tutela" lhe desse uma vaga idéia do que estava por vir.

Na verdade, se ao menos sonhasse com o próprio futuro, Draco teria preferido a forca.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Logo após o final da Guerra e todos os muitos enterros, ver os Comensais serem presos e aguardarem julgamento e de fazer os N.E.W.T.s, Harry Potter, O Menino que Sobreviveu e Salvador do Mundo Mágico, viu-se diante de uma difícil decisão: ser ou não adotado pelos Weasley.

A adoção bruxa podia dar-se de duas formas: a primeira era a convencional e idêntica a adoção trouxa. A família adotaria uma pessoa, daria a ela seu sobrenome e patrimônio e ela integraria completamente a árvore genealógica da família.

E existia a adoção mágica. Essa consistia em ligar uma família à outra por laços mágicos. No fundo, funcionava um pouco como um casamento: uma pessoa passaria a fazer parte da família e entraria na árvore genealógica, mas os termos dessa entrada eram discutíveis. E a pessoa magicamente adotada manteria seu sobrenome e origens.

Quando Molly Weasley, no meio de um jantar solene, anunciou que desejava adotar magicamente Harry, o garoto viu-se chocado. Primeiro, porque a idéia de ser adotado que Harry tinha em mente era unicamente a idéia trouxa do processo. E, segundo, porque Harry sempre achou que se algum dia fosse entrar no clã Weasley seria casando com Ginny.

Não que ele tivesse muita opção no assunto.

Somente quando Hermione explicou detalhadamente, com diversas menções a lei bruxa, quatro livros e dois dias de falatório que poderiam ser resumidos em quinze minutos do que se tratava a adoção é que Harry se tranqüilizou um pouco.

E agora, uma semana depois do pedido, Harry estava deitado em sua cama no quarto de Rony encarando o teto. Ele conseguira durante toda a semana educadamente evitar o assunto com a senhora Weasley, mas Harry duvidava que fosse conseguir por muito mais tempo.

Não era como se Harry não quisesse. Ele queria. Por muitas vezes Harry desejara fazer parte dos Weasley, tê-los como parentes, sentar-se a mesa todos os dias e ter um lugar no relógio da família.

E, ao mesmo tempo, ele temia que estivesse traindo seus pais, renegando-os a despeito das palavras de Hermione sobre "manter as origens mesmo após a adoção mágica". Harry não sabia como funcionaria na prática. Se ele teria de tratar Molly como sua mãe. Não que isso fosse ruim. Mas ela não era sua mãe. Por mais que ele a estimasse, ela não era e Harry não tinha mais o desejo real de que ela fosse. Família, sim. Mas _mãe_ era uma coisa completamente à parte para Harry. Depois de tudo, da Guerra, de saber o que sua mãe tinha feito por ele e da experiência com a Pedra da Ressurreição era complicado demais aceitar que alguém tomasse esse lugar.

Era impossível, na verdade.

O rapaz suspirou e se levantou. Não havia razão para aquilo tudo. Ele gostava dos Weasley e tinha a Rony como um irmão desde sempre. Qual era o problema de ligar sua magia a deles, tornar-se uma única família? Em pouco tempo ele sabia que Hermione e Rony se casariam e Harry provavelmente terminaria com um anel no dedo, ligado a Ginny. Era uma mera questão de formalizar as coisas mais cedo e fazer alguém que sempre gostara e cuidara dele como um filho feliz.

Com essa resolução, Harry decidiu anunciar que se tornaria um membro do clã Weasley.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Oito meses depois, já no treinamento de auror e oficialmente um membro dos Weasley, Harry foi chamado ao escritório do Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt para resolver um assunto de maior importância.

"Harry. Por favor, sente-se.", disse o Ministro, com uma voz grave e imponente. Harry aquiesceu e se sentou.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo, Ministro?", perguntou Harry, enquanto achatava o cabelo contra a testa com a mão. Um hábito nascido do nervosismo.

"Harry, eu não vou perder tempo com preâmbulos. Semana passada foi proferida a sentença da família Malfoy. Como você bem sabe, as acusações deles eram suficientes para sentença de morte e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Eles foram condenados ao enforcamento."

Harry abriu a boca num perfeito "o" mudo. Não havia muito que dizer. Harry havia deposto no processo dos Malfoy, assim como no de vários outros Comensais, relatando detalhadamente tudo o que sabia. Somente as palavras de Harry já eram capazes de lançá-los em Azkaban por toda a vida. Com outras provas e depoimentos, a recém renascida pena de morte era certa como o sol raiando dia após dia.

"Entendo.", ele disse depois de vários segundos. "E quando será a execução?"

"Não será."

Harry franziu o cenho.

"Como assim?"

"Lucius Malfoy apelou para uma antiga lei, mais de trezentos anos, que permite que o patriarca da família abra mão de todas suas posses e coloque a família sob a proteção de outra família bruxa com laços sanguíneos. Na antiguidade, era comum que famílias falidas se colocassem na posição de servidão para escapar de uma punição e da penúria que era a vida como um nada. Como protegidos, eles não gozam do status de membro da família, mas tornam-se responsabilidade dela. Por outro lado, a família que aceita a responsabilidade, fica comprometida a olhar e responder pela ação de seus tutelados e se tornam donos de todos os bens da família que protege."

Shacklebolt fez uma pausa, dando a Harry o tempo necessário para absorver as informações. Então Lucius tinha, mais uma vez, escapado de uma sentença usando de astúcia. Nenhuma novidade aí. O que surpreendia Harry sem fim era o fato do homem ter tido a coragem de abrir mão dos próprios bens e se colocar numa posição de quase servidão.

Pensando bem, não era coragem. Era puro desespero. Entre a morte e a pobreza, levando em conta a postura deles na Guerra, certamente a pobreza era mais atrativa.

"Então, eles escaparam.", não era uma pergunta. Era apenas uma simples constatação de Harry. Não que ele desejasse que os Malfoy morressem, mas ele certamente não suportava ver Lucius mais uma vez dar uma volta em todos.

"Da execução, sim."

"Qual família vai tutelá-los?"

"Eu esperava que você me perguntasse isso, Harry. Sendo rápido: a Suprema Corte decidiu que os Weasley ficarão com a tutela dos Malfoy. Por ser uma família íntegra até onde se sabe e ligada ao Ministério, julgou-se que eles farão um bom papel na recuperação dos condenados."

Harry arregalou os olhos. E encarou Shacklebolt. E continuou assim, olhos arregalados e boca aberta, na mais perfeita expressão estúpida até que Kingsley pigarreou.

"Você só pode estar brincado!", Harry soltou sem pensar.

Kingsley ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu certamente não perderia o meu tempo brincado sobre isso, Harry."

"Merlin amado!", exclamou Harry. "Como eles podem decidir isso sem nos consultar?"

"Não podem. Por isso você está aqui."

"O quê?"

"Cabe a você, como membro legítimo dos Weasley decidir, Harry."

Harry encarou Shacklebolt como se o homem estivesse decididamente louco.

"Mas eu não posso falar em nome deles!"

Kingsley inspirou bem fundo e soltou o ar devagar.

"Harry. Quando você finalizou com a adoção, você se tornou um membro do clã Weasley."

"Eu sei disso e o que isso tem a ver com-"

"Deixe-me terminar. Parte da lei institui que a família, como voto de confiança e gratidão, deve entregar o primogênito da família como um servo."

"Servo.", repetiu Harry. "Defina servo."

Shacklebolt encarou Harry muito profundamente. Tão fundo que Harry tinha certeza que ele podia ver o fundo do seu crânio.

"Draco Malfoy é um escravo. Destituído dos direitos da pessoa humana. Basicamente um objeto."

Harry riu. Na verdade, gargalhou.

"Isso é ridículo, não existem escravos."

"Não existem. Exceto no caso de tutela. Como eu disse, essa lei é antiga. Arcaica, de uma época onde a escravidão era permitida."

"Mas ela foi abolida!", insistiu Harry.

Shacklebolt ficou em silêncio e deixou Harry absorver sozinho o fato de que sim, a escravidão havia sido abolida e que não, ela não tinha sido abolida naquele caso específico. Era aceitar isso e seguir em frente.

"Eu ainda não entendendo onde eu entro nessa conversa.", pergunto Harry depois de aproximadamente três minutos inteiros em silêncio. Um milagre que Kingsley não o tivesse chutado de lá para fora.

"Você é o membro mais forte do clã. E reconhecido como líder para efeitos legais."

Harry apenas murmurou um "oh, entendo". Ele não estava entendendo e isso era óbvio. Mas pelo menos ele estava ouvindo.

"Como líder, cabe a você decidir."

"Mas a casa é dos Weasley..."

"Potter.", disse Shacklebolt com sua voz imponente. Harry se encolheu. Oh, tinha demorado, mas finalmente a paciência dele tinha se esgotado. Ótimo. "Você tem vinte e quatro horas para me dizer a sua decisão. Consulte os Weasley, Merlin, uma adivinha, quem você quiser, mas eu quero uma resposta na minha mesa amanhã. Tenha um bom dia."

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

"DE JEITO NENHUM!", berrou Rony, dando um soco na mesa de centro, fazendo um copo entornar e sujar tudo.

Toda a grande família Weasley estava reunida na pequena sala de estar d'A Toca. Hermione também estava lá, quase membro da família, ao lado de um Rony vermelho e furioso. Harry fora rápido em convocar os Weasley e mais rápido ainda em contar os fatos. Verdade fosse dita, ele estava tão apavorado que a filosofia "quanto mais rápido, menos dói pareceu acertada".

Não era.

Molly quase desmaiou, Arthur ficou branco, Bill soltou um palavrão, Charlie acompanhou o irmão e soltou mais três. George caiu na gargalhada e Rony explodiu em berros. Ginny se agarrou a manga da camisa de Harry, enquanto Hermione parecia levemente intrigada, como se de toda a conversa, a única parte que a interessasse fossem os detalhes legais. E Fleur reclamava, ultrajada, do volume da conversa.

"ISSO É ABSURDO!", continuou Rony, alto o suficiente para doer os tímpanos. "Eles _conosco_? Aqueles miseráveis merecem morrer!"

"Rony!", exclamou Hermione, horrorizada.

"Hermione, aquela doninha desgraçada arruinou metade das nossas vidas! Aquela família não presta, eles merecem morrer!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley, não repita isso novamente!", exclamou Arthur, recuperado do choque, enquanto abanava a esposa.

Rony se calou imediatamente. De fato, toda a família silenciou, coisa pela qual Harry ficou grato.

"Pai, Rony pode ter sido um pouco radical.", começou Bill com um tom calmo. "Mas ele tem razão, aceitarmos eles aqui é ultrajante."

"Eles _morrem_ se não o fizermos.", ponderou Charlie. "Droga, não que eu goste de tê-los aqui, mas eu não quero me sentir responsável pela morte de ninguém."

"Eles foram responsáveis! Eu não obriguei ninguém a aceitar a Marca Negra! Se eles estão nessa situação, é porque mereceram.", berrou Rony.

"Mas isso não muda o fato de que tínhamos a chance de salvá-los e viramos às costas.", contrapôs Charlie.

"Ninguém irá nos culpar quando o fizermos.", rebateu Rony.

"_Se_ o fizermos, irmãozinho.", murmurou George, agora completamente sério.

"George!", exclamou Rony. "Você não pode... Você não acha que eles devem ficar _aqui_, não?"

"O que eu acho, Rony, é que já houve mortes o bastante.", disse George, baixo o suficiente para que alguns deixassem de ouvir, mas todos escutaram. A dor velada por trás das palavras era palpável. E contagiante.

Rony desviou o olhar e encarou as próprias mãos. Hermione apertou o ombro dele, num ato de solidariedade.

"Harry?"

O auror em treinamento estava completamente absorto em pensamentos, encarando nada em particular. A voz de Molly, porém o chamou de volta.

"Sim?"

"O que você acha, querido?"

Harry quis de verdade se esconder embaixo da mesa. Ou sumir. Ou qualquer coisa que tirasse todos aqueles pares de olhos de cima de si.

Não era uma questão de achar. Era uma decisão tomada antes dele próprio, dentro da sala de Shacklebolt. Não havia opções, escolhas a serem feitas. Havia três vidas postas numa bandeja de prata e entregues a ele. E era simples demais a decisão a ser tomada.

"Narcissa Malfoy salvou minha vida no fim da batalha. Pode ter sido um ato egoísta e nem ter sido a intenção dela, mas ela salvou mesmo assim. Eu-", a voz de Harry se quebrou. Ele nem sabia bem por que, mas sentia-se ridiculamente entalado com emoções que ele sequer sabia nomear. "Eu simplesmente não posso virar as costas.", completou a voz pequena.

E foi assim que o destino dos Malfoy foi selado.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Quando a porta da cela se abriu, Draco ainda não sabia ao certo o que seria feito dele. Preso numa solitária de Azkaban, vigiado por mais aurores do que podia contar, despojado de magia, esperança e dignidade, tudo o que ele não podia se permitir era criar expectativas. Pelo bem da própria sanidade, ele precisava manter-se fixo aos fatos.

Draco sabia muito pouco do ato do seu pai. Tudo se resumiu às palavras do juiz Odgen e a rotina de vendar o prisioneiro, transportá-lo para cela, suprimir sua magia e trancá-lo num cubículo fétido. Dali em diante, não existia mais nada, apenas o tempo a correr por ele sem se importar se ele existia. Dois dias poderiam ser duas horas. Ou dois anos.

Voltar à sala de julgamentos deixou Draco nauseado de alívio. Parte dele estava convicta, nesse ponto, de que se fosse para ser executado, seria em outra sala e não ali. E isso só podia significar que os Weasley haviam aceitado.

Depois de ser acorrentado magicamente ao chão, Draco aguardou. Dessa vez, sem ninguém dentro do aposento, a sala parecia maior e ao mesmo tempo, mais claustrofóbica. Draco respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando controlar as batidas descompassadas em seu peito.

Draco estava acostumado com o medo. Durante toda sua vida, esse sentimento o seguiu, um companheiro indesejado, mas necessário e impossível de suprimir. Era quase normal para Draco sentir e encarar esse sentimento, vencê-lo, sobrepujá-lo. Medo de perder, de falhar, da dor, de desagradar, de sofrer. Muito mais tarde, veio o medo da ausência e da morte. Hoje, porém, era o medo do desconhecido que o assolava, fazendo sua boca ficar seca e as mãos suarem.

Quando o juiz Odgen finalmente adentrou ao aposento, quinze minutos depois, acompanhado por uma bruxa que Draco nunca vira na vida, a ansiedade preencheu Draco. O bruxo mais velho se acomodou em uma cadeira, ajeitando as vestes cor de ameixa, enquanto a bruxa desceu até onde estava Draco.

"Meu nome é Mellinda Tiberkins. Sou Executora de Feitiços de Ligação e estou aqui para explicar os procedimentos que tomaremos hoje, bem como presenciar e auxiliar a execução dos mencionados procedimentos."

Draco não assentiu ou disse qualquer coisa. Sua aquiescência não era necessária e ele sabia disso.

"Seguindo a decisão da Suprema Corte Bruxa em acatar o pedido de ser tutelado proposto por Lucius Malfoy. De acordo com a decisão, os Malfoy ficarão sob a tutela dos Weasley durante um período mínimo de um ano, extensível sem limitações. Ainda de acordo com a decisão, todos os bens pertencentes a família Malfoy ficarão congelados e passarão para a posse da família Weasley dentro de duas semanas, após retirados a porcentagem referente as indenizações decididas unanimemente na Comissão de Restituição de Danos de Guerra. Draco Malfoy, você entende o que foi dito até agora?", perguntou a bruxa, no melhor tom de profissional entediado que está cansado de seguir a mesma rotina.

"Sim.", respondeu Draco.

A bruxa continuou a explicar a situação da família Malfoy e em que consistia a tutela. Basicamente, era o que Draco havia imaginado: os Malfoy, até que a Suprema Corte Bruxa decidisse em contrário, ficariam sob a "guarda" dos Weasley. Toda a responsabilidade de atos cometidos por eles, seriam de responsabilidade dos ruivos pobretões, que não seriam mais tão pobretões quando todos os bens dos Malfoy passassem para a posse dos Weasley. Ao menos, nominalmente, eles ainda seriam proprietários de cada coisa, mas os Weasley poderiam dispor dos bens como bem entendessem. A vida era de uma justiça poética, pensou Draco. Anos chamando o pobretão ruivo de, bem, _pobretão ruivo_ e agora o infeliz teria todo o sua fortuna.

Draco odiava profundamente a vida.

Mas não o suficiente para abrir mão dela.

Ela continuou com sua longa narração de como funcionaria a tutela e todos os detalhes possíveis e imagináveis. Draco deixou de prestar atenção quando percebeu que tudo o que ela dizia girava em torno da afirmação "estão todos fodidos". Era simples assim. Estavam todos fodidos. E pobres.

"Draco Malfoy, nascido em cinco de junho de 1980, filhos de Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy, primogênito e único herdeiro da linhagem Malfoy, puro-sangue.", anunciou a bruxa em um tom monótono. O loiro franziu o cenho diante do anúncio.

"Como um símbolo de gratidão será entregue aos Weasley como um servo, como meio de fechar o contrato de tutela..."

A bruxa continuou falando, mas Draco parou. Parou mesmo, inclusive de respirar. Ele encarou Tiberkins bem firmemente.

"O que você disse?", ele perguntou, sem se importar que tinha interrompido o discurso obviamente ensaiado da bruxa.

"Que parte?", perguntou Tiberkins, ligeiramente irritada.

"A parte onde você diz que serei entregue como servo."

"Sim?"

"Como assim servo?"

A bruxa olhou o juiz Odgen. Odgen olhou para Tiberkins. E Draco _não_ gostou da cara deles.

"Você não sabe como funciona a tutela?"

"Não."

"Oh."

E ficaram em silêncio.

"Alguém pretende me explicar o que significa eu ser um servo?", perguntou Draco em tom frio.

"Bem.", começou a bruxa. "Como meio de ligar as família além do laço sangüíneo, o patriarca deve entregar seu filho primogênito, ou seja, seu herdeiro legal, como um servo, um _escravo, _à família que o está acolhendo."

Draco assentiu. E começou a gritar.

"Não tem a menor chance que vou me tornar um escravo! Esqueçam toda essa loucura e me joguem de volta em Azkaban!"

Draco já se sentira afrontado muitas vezes na vida. Muitas mesmo. Mas nada se comparava a onda de ódio que ele sentia naquele instante. Ele ia matar Lucius. Não, ele ia primeiro torturá-lo e depois matá-lo. _Escravo?_ Primeiro tudo pelo o que ele teve de passar por causa das escolhas políticas de Lucius e agora _isso_? Para o inferno com ele!

"Vocês não voltarão a Azkaban se você se recusar.", disse Odgen, de sua cadeira.

Draco parou de tentar arrancar as correntes presas no chão à força, uma atividade bem infrutífera.

"Não?"

"Não, você e seus pais serão enforcados."

Draco quase xingou. Quase mesmo. Ele pensou em cinco maneiras diferentes de mandar o velho bruxo enfiar as palavras dele num lugar bem sujo, mas descartou todas. Ele tinha certeza que se os desacatasse podia ser preso. E ele já estava preso. A coisa podia piorar.

"Mas eu não posso ser um escravo! Isso é ridículo!"

A bruxa parecia estar com pena de Draco. E isso só o irritou mais.

"Bem, não é tão ruim quanto parece..."

"Não? Então você se torna o escravo.", respondeu Draco, pingando veneno. Ele não queria ouvir nenhum tipo de baboseira setimentalóide sobre como não é tão ruim 

se tornar um elfo-doméstico para um monte de pobretões imbecis. O que ele queria ouvir era que tudo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, que ele podia voltar para sua cama e seus travesseiros de penas de ganso e ter uma noite de sono tranqüila. Talvez aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Algum tipo cruel e bizarro de pesadelo. Ou talvez ele estivesse morto e aquilo fosse o inferno.

Mas a quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ele estava vivo, pobre, preso, acorrentado ao chão e com duas opções: tornar-se escravo ou morrer.

Alguém lá em cima devia odiá-lo demais. Ou alguém lá embaixo estava se divertindo muito com a cara dele.

"Eu vou ter de servi-los para o resto da minha vida?", perguntou Draco. Se tinha que escolher entre morrer e se humilhar, ao menos era melhor saber ao certo quanto tempo durava a humilhação.

"Bem, a princípio sim. Mas tudo depende do tempo da tutela e da decisão do seu dono."

_Dono_. Só aquela palavra sozinha era capaz de fazer os finos pêlos da nuca de Draco se arrepiarem.

"E quanto tempo isso deve durar, em princípio?"

"Até a Suprema Corte decidir que os Malfoy estão aptos a viverem em sociedade como cidadãos comuns."

"E depois disso estou livre?"

"Depois disso seu dono deve libertá-lo, se assim ele desejar."

Draco pensou. Bom, era muito simples. Ele tornaria a vida do seu pseudo-dono em um inferno e ele seria obrigado a libertá-lo.

"Mas saiba que seu dono não pode libertá-lo antes ou isso invalidará o contrato."

"E nós seremos enforcados.", completou Draco, num tom seco.

"Exato."

Com sorte, muita sorte, a Suprema Corte os libertaria em menos de seis meses. Bem ou mal, Lucius ainda tinha influência e cartas na manga. Vivo, ele ainda podia jogar. E ele iria fazê-lo e bem rápido ou Draco acabaria com ele. Lentamente.

"Eu tenho qualquer outra chance de escapar desse destino infeliz?", perguntou Draco.

"Não.", disse a bruxa, num tom piedoso que o fez querer enforcá-la com as correntes que o prendiam ao chão.

"Há mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber antes de aceitar essa loucura?"

"Também não."

Ele coçou os olhos com as mãos. Que chance tinha? Entre morrer sufocado por um feitiço de enforcamento e ao menos ter seus pulmões funcionando, era melhor a segunda. Se o contrato não era permanente, então tudo bem. Ele ainda tinha uma chance. Morto, era fim de jogo para ele.

"Então vamos terminar logo com isso."

A bruxa assentiu e pigarreou.

"Draco Malfoy, você aceita tornar-se servo da família Weasley?"

"Sim."

"O juiz aceita que os procedimentos tomados até aqui estão de acordo com o especificado na lei?"

"Sim.", disse Odgen.

A bruxa recitou algumas palavras em latim e as algemas dos braços e pés de Draco brilharam até se tornarem um tom de dourado. Eles se tornaram mais finas e mais refinadas, como se função delas não fosse prender, mas apenas relembrá-lo de sua posição.

Como se ele precisasse de lembretes.

"E agora, só temos de finalizar o ritual.", disse a bruxa. Ela acenou com a varinha e a porta por onde ela e Odgen tinham entrado se abriu.

E do outro lado esperava Harry Potter.

* * *

To Be Continued

(Reviews são amor, eu sou uma autora carente necessitada de atenção e precisando de carinho. Review me! Botãozinho roxo ali embaixo ó. Beijosmereviewa)

**Alis**


	2. Parte 2

**Autor**: Alis D. Clow**  
Beta**: Ivi**  
Ajuda Especial de**: Dany, Tach, Sam e Marck (thx so much aos quatro)  
**Personagens/ Par**: Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter (É pinhão, eô, pinhão, ea!)  
**Classificação**: **NC-17  
****Disclaimer: **Não é meu, apesar de eu ter arrancado vários tufos de cabelo escrevendo isso aí, ó.  
**Warning: **Slash. Não gosta, não leia.

_/Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Draco levou aproximadamente três segundos para compreender o que estava para acontecer. E quando ele chegou à conclusão que de alguma maneira a pessoa que iria possuí-lo era o maldito Harry Potter, ele decidiu que morrer era mais digno.

"Vamos então finalizar e-", continuou Tiberkins.

"Não.", disse Draco.

"Não o quê?"

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?", respondeu ele, falando mais alto.

"Vocês não disseram a ele?", disse Potter, num tom meio surpreso, meio indignado.

"Não achei que fosse necessário.", respondeu a bruxa.

"Não era necessário?", perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

"Esqueçam o contrato, tragam a forca!", disse Draco, cruzando os braços no peito.

"Não seja ridículo, você não tem como voltar atrás agora."

"Veremos se não."

"Eu já iniciei o ritual!", argumentou Tiberkins.

"Cancele-o."

"É impossível."

"Dê seu jeito!", sibilou Draco.

"Mas você morreria!", rebateu a bruxa, apertando as têmporas, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

Draco esperava que ela estivesse.

"Parece justo."

"Malfoy, não seja tão difícil.", disse Potter, mexendo nos cabelos.

Draco sentiu uma vontade insana de tocar fogo naquele ninho de corujas e ver o quatro olhos correndo com a cabeça em chamas pela sala.

"Cala a boca, Potter, eu não estou falando com você."

"Ótimo, não fale. Mas ou você decide morrer e matar seus pais no processo ou vamos terminar logo com isso aqui."

"Você está louco para me ver como escravo, não é, Potter? Aposto que você já até comprou uma coleira para mim. Esqueça."

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Aham, porque o mundo gira em torno de você. Decide, Malfoy, eu não tenho o dia todo."

"Você me odeia.", disse Draco, num tom irritado. Ele não iria se tornar escravo de Potter nem em um milhão de anos.

"Não se dê tanta importância. Ódio é um sentimento forte demais para eu gastar com alguém como você.", disse Potter, com desprezo.

Draco quis apertar o pescoço dele até ouvi-lo estalar.

"Vá à merda, Potter."

"Tanto faz, Malfoy. Não sou eu quem vou morrer."

Draco trincou os dentes, em frustração. Como o infeliz tinha a capacidade de agir de uma forma tão blasé quando estava prestes a assumi-lo como escravo? E por que o mundo o odiava tanto a ponto de colocá-lo nas mãos dele? Por que não qualquer outro Weasley? Aliás, Potter sequer era um Weasley!

"Você não é um Weasley.", disse Draco, depois de um tempo. "Por que você?"

"Porque eu fui adotado e isso não vem ao caso. Se você não se importa, eu quero terminar logo com isso. Ao contrário do que você pode achar, essa situação não me agrada nem um pouco.", disse o moreno, enquanto limpava a lente dos óculos na barra das vestes. Ele parecia irritado. E constrangido.  
_  
Curioso_, pensou Draco.

"Se não quer, por que aceitou, Potter? Admita, você queria me humilhar."

"Porque, Malfoy, eu não quero ter a sua morte na minha consciência. Se você decidir que prefere morrer, é problema seu. Mas eu seu não te desse uma escolha, aí seria minha culpa.", disse Harry, olhando Draco nos olhos.

Draco devolveu o olhar.

"Senhores, se não se importam, eu tenho um almoço daqui a vinte minutos e eu gostaria muitíssimo de chegar no horário.", disse o juiz Odgen, parecendo entediado.

"E então?", disse Harry, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Draco nem pensou. Na verdade, não havia o que pensar. Ele não queria morrer. De jeito nenhum.

Mesmo que o preço fosse ser escravo de Harry Potter.

Bom, ele sempre poderia arruinar a vida do moreno.

E foi com esse pensamento que ele aceitou.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Tirando o fato de que agora Draco usava duas finas algemas douradas em cada pulso e em torno de cada tornozelo, de que não podia discutir com Harry, nem contrariá-lo, de que sentia impulsos de satisfazer os desejos dele e tecnicamente ele não era uma pessoa, a coisa toda não era assim tão trágica.

A casa onde o Salvador do Mundo Mágico vivia era completamente diferente do que Draco teria imaginado. A princípio, o sonserino achou que se seu destino seria o mesmo que o dos pais: A Toca. Por isso quando ele aterrissou de Flu em um antigo casarão, obviamente puro-sangue, ele só conseguiu olhar em descrença.

"É aqui que você vive?", perguntou Draco, enquanto espanava um nada de cinzas das roupas que Harry o havia emprestado.

Mais uma das humilhações do contrato. Nem mesmo as roupas lhe pertenciam mais. Ele imaginava como Narcissa teria reagido ao ter de abrir mão de seus vestidos.

"Bem, não.", respondeu Harry, coberto de fuligem. Como o homem tinha conseguido se sujar _tanto _era um mistério para Draco.

"Eu estava meio que morando com os Weasley. Mas é simplesmente impossível abrigar mais três pessoas naquela casa."

Draco mordeu a língua para não comentar como era _impossível_ abrigar até mesmo porcos naquele lugar. O feitiço de servidão o fazia sentir o que irritaria Harry e suprimia seus impulsos de fazê-lo. Por enquanto, era quase como se alguém tampasse sua boca com uma mão invisível. Mas Tiberkins havia explicado que, com o tempo, os impulsos diminuiriam naturalmente e a supressão mágica praticamente desaparecia, porque Draco não sentiria mais necessidade de ceder àqueles impulsos.

Com sorte, pensava Draco, ele não ficaria escravo por tempo suficiente para aquilo ocorrer.

"Entendo.", Draco sacou a varinha, sem nem mesmo perceber. Harry ficou subitamente tenso, e Draco se permitiu revirar os olhos. Com um aceno e uma palavra as cinzas sumiram.

"Obrigado.", murmurou Harry, sem jeito.

Draco não disse nada e se ocupou de prender a varinha ao cinto.

Draco ficou surpreso quando uma varinha lhe fora oferecida ao final de todo o ritual. Ele imaginou que, como escravo, não teria direito a uma. Mas aparentemente um escravo que não podia fazer os mais básicos feitiços de limpeza não era útil. Então, ele tinha uma varinha. Era bem verdade que a varinha de Draco era inútil contra Potter e não fazia feitiços ofensivos. Ele podia, sim, defender-se, mas nunca de Potter ou de alguém que Harry explicitamente tivesse dado permissão de puni-lo. Em resumo, ele poderia se defender de algum agressor aleatório, mas não poderia atacá-lo. Se Harry ou alguém que Harry permitisse tocasse em Draco, ele teria de agüentar.

Com sorte, a consciência grifinória do moreno falaria mais alto, e ele não apontaria a varinha para Draco.

Os dois ficaram ali, parados no meio da sala, um silêncio desconfortável crescendo entre eles.

"Bem, melhor eu mostrar aonde você vai, hm, dormir.", disse Harry depois de um tempo. Para Draco estava sendo extremamente divertido encarar o grifinório bem nos olhos e vê-lo desviar o olhar desconfortável.

Oh, morar com Potter teria seus momentos de diversão.

Draco assentiu e seguiu Potter até o segundo andar da mansão. Ele notou um quadro coberto com uma cortina e as cabeças de elfos empalhadas na parede, mas decidiu que não faria perguntas a respeito.

O quarto de Draco ficava no final do corredor. O aposento era retangular, com um guarda-roupa de madeira antiga e escura encostado na parede, uma cama com dossel, ladeada por uma mesa de cabeceira e uma escrivaninha. Uma cortina puída tampava parcialmente a entrada do sol frio de maio e um tapete velho e empoeirado se estendia pelo chão.

"Bom, você pode ficar nesse quarto de hóspedes.", disse Harry, ainda da porta, enquanto segurava a maçaneta. Draco estava parado do lado dele, próximo o suficiente para sentir o gosto do desconforto do outro. "Erm, eu vou deixá-lo aqui. Qualquer coisa, ahn... Bom, tchau.", Harry saiu andando, visivelmente perdido.

Draco permaneceu parado onde estava, confuso. Ele tinha certeza de que seria mais difícil, que entraria em crise ou algo similar, mas ao contrário, tudo o que Draco sentia era um imenso vazio, uma sensação de nada que o assustava mais do que lágrimas e gritos. Era como se alguém simplesmente tivesse retirado todos os seus objetivos, vontade e sonhos de dentro dele e tudo o que restara fora uma casca humana sem um nada para viver por. Era tão assustador que Draco sentiu-se nauseado. Com algum esforço, ele conseguiu sentar-se na ponta da cama, respirando rápido demais para absorver o oxigênio de maneira adequada.

Ótimo.

Segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, os cotovelos enterrados nas coxas, Draco tentou retomar as rédeas das próprias emoções ou da ausência delas. Não havia nada lá, a não ser um medo recém-nascido do vazio que sentia. Lentamente, ele conseguiu rastejar para debaixo das cobertas, ciente de que nem mesmo o sono parecia capaz de alcançá-lo.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Harry tentou de verdade se concentrar na sua leitura. O livro de procedimentos padrões de operação de aurores estava na bibliografia obrigatória do curso de aurores e Harry sabia que teria de decorar cada letra do que estava escrito ali, se quisesse fazer bem a prova de aurores. A última coisa que ele desejava era ter era uma nota baixa e ter de ouvir o longo sermão de seus instrutores e ficar preso em classes extras. Mas quando ele se viu lendo pela quinta vez a mesma linha do texto, decidiu que era melhor desistir.

Com um suspiro longo, Harry recolocou o livro dentro da mochila e se acomodou na poltrona da sala de estar. Estava tão quieto dentro da casa, tão diferente da época em que a casa era usada como sede da Ordem que era quase desesperador. Sentado ali, tendo como companhia apenas o som da própria respiração, Harry entendia porque Sirius fora movido pelo impulso de sair daquela casa. Ali era sem dúvida melhor do que Azkaban, mas não era um consolo muito grande ficar trancado num mausoléu tendo apenas ruídos ocasionais como provas de que você não morreu ou ficou surdo.

Ele não soube bem ao certo quando a chuva começou a cair lá fora, escurecendo ainda mais a casa, o som das gotas contra os vidros encardidos embalando os pensamentos de Harry. Quando ele tinha aceitado todo o absurdo de se tornar dono de Malfoy, ele nunca previra que as coisas fossem ser, bem, tão estranhas. Harry estava quase querendo que o rapaz se rebelasse, gritasse e tentasse bater em Harry. Ele queria ver Malfoy enfurecido com o próprio destino, dizendo coisas que o fariam sacar a varinha e mandar o loiro voando pela sala até se chocar contra a parede. A última coisa que ele esperava é que ele fosse ficar em seu quarto, tão quieto que Harry poderia achar que estava sozinho dentro da mansão. Ele não queria ter de pensar que o que fazia com Malfoy era uma crueldade, que ele devia ter tentado usar a influência que tinha junto ao Ministério para encontrar uma outra saída. Pensar fazia sua cabeça doer e a culpa pesar em seus ombros e ele não queria lidar com nada daquilo naquele exato momento.

O auror em treinamento tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos. A vida nunca havia sido normal ou simples para ele. Nunca. Em nenhum momento ele pudera dizer que tivera momentos de normalidade. Toda sua vida fora preenchida pelo caos que outras pessoas traziam para ela, fosse por bruxos megalomaníacos que apenas ele poderia matar, fosse uma família bruxa cuja vida dependia de uma decisão dele. Era como se o mundo tivesse um prazer mórbido em jogar os seus problemas para Harry resolver, como se a única coisa para qual a existência inteira dele servisse fosse para isso: salvar os outros.

Uma única vez na vida, Harry queria sentir que alguém estava lá para ele. Para salvá-lo do que quer que fosse.

Ele só notou os passos de Draco se aproximando quando ele já estava dentro da sala. Seu instrutor ficaria horrorizado de ver Harry tão distraído e exposto.

"Você...", começou o loiro, de modo incerto. Ele parecia não saber ao certo o que estava fazendo ali, e Harry quase sentiu simpatia por ele.

"Você precisa de algo?", perguntou Harry.

"Ahn, não.", disse Draco. Estava escuro demais na sala, mas Harry tinha a impressão de que ele estava um pouco mais rosado que o normal. Ele hesitou um pouco, trocando o apoio dos pés. "Eu, bom, eu achei que...", Draco sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e ajeitou o suéter dado por Harry. "Nada. Me desculpe. Eu vou-"

Um reflexo esverdeado vindo da lareira distraiu Draco. Alguém estava passando através do Flu.

Harry viu Draco ficar paralisado no meio da sala, como se não soubesse ao certo o que fazer. Ele recuou alguns passos, vacilante em seus movimentos e se recostou em silêncio contra a parede. Mesmo na penumbra, Harry ainda podia ver os olhos do loiro pela pálida luz dos postes lá fora. Havia medo e vergonha neles.

Harry se levantou da poltrona, incerto do que fazer também. Uma parte dele queria mandar Malfoy subir, mas a simples idéia de mandá-lo fazer o que quer que fosse o deixava nauseado. Ele poderia pedir, mas ele não sabia se o rapaz se ofenderia e era tudo tão confuso, tão improvável.

Quando Rony Weasley passou pelo Flu, Harry teve certeza de que devia ter mandado Malfoy embora.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Draco teve um impulso louco de sair correndo e se esconder no quarto. Ele não queria ser visto em companhia de Potter, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente toda a comunidade bruxa tinha ciência de sua servidão. Ele hesitou, na dúvida do que fazer. Ele queria desesperadamente sair daquela sala e se trancar no quarto até que o mundo estivesse de volta em seu lugar devido, até que ele fosse, de novo, apenas um rapaz nascido numa família abastada e com um futuro promissor pela frente. Ele sentiu mais do que viu os olhos de Potter em si e detestou a idéia de estar passando fragilidade para o grifinório. No final das contas, ele apenas recuou um pouco, deixando que as sombras do aposento se encarregassem de escondê-lo.

Quando o Weasley pobretão saiu da lareira, espalhando cinzas pelo tapete antigo e empoeirado da casa, Draco teve certeza absoluta que _devia_ ter saído correndo.

Trincando os dentes, Draco tentou ficar o mais quieto possível. Com sorte, o idiota ruivo não perceberia sua presença e iria para outro lugar com Potter, qualquer lugar. E então ele poderia voltar à tranqüilidade de seu quarto e se permitir se afundar no mar de nada que era sua mente.  
Ele assistiu em silêncio completo os dois se cumprimentarem, abraçando-se com um braço só. Havia um certo ar de desconforto no ar, algo que Draco podia sentir nos ossos. Ele achava que talvez devesse fazer algo a respeito, mesmo sabendo que não havia nada a ser feito.

"Ei, cara,"disse Weasley, depois de soltar Potter rapidamente. "Cheguei em mau momento?"

"Hã, não. Eu só não estava esperando.", disse o moreno, enquanto se ajeitava.

Draco o viu lançar um olhar de esguelha na direção dele, mas não havia muito a ser feito. Um sentimento louco de que ele devia sair dali o atingiu, mas não havia o que pudesse ser feito. Ele não podia simplesmente sair andando para fora da sala e não havia a menor chance de sair sem ser notado.

"Ah, desculpe, cara, eu achei que, sei lá, você fosse querer companhia. Sabe como é, tendo de aturar a doninha.", Rony coçou a cabeça com um meio sorriso constrangido no rosto. Só quando Harry sorriu de volta, é que o constrangimento se dissipou.

Draco rangeu os dentes. Doninha era a senhora mãe roliça dele.

"Não é tão ruim assim, Rony, ele só está aqui há algumas horas.", disse Harry numa patética tentativa de amenizar o clima.

Draco quase bufou, mas se conteve, pelo bem do precário esconderijo que tinha arrumado.

"Claro, dê ao infeliz mais algum tempo e eu tenho certeza que você vai querer mantê-lo estuporado.", rosnou Rony. "Harry, sinceramente, para que se incomodar? Larga o cara aqui, dê meia dúzia de ordens como 'não saia na rua e não quebre a mobília' e esqueça-o. Você não tem que ficar aqui, suportando o desgraçado.", contrapôs Rony, num tom feroz que estava fazendo os instintos mais primitivos de Draco despertarem. Ele queria ir ali e lançar Cruciatus até ele ser uma massa incoerente no chão, mas algo o estava prevenindo. Ele contou até dez, tentando a todo custo não explodir.

"Rony, olha, vamos para a cozinha conversar.", disse Harry, tão nervoso que Draco podia jurar que era capaz de sentir o desconforto do moreno. Ele lançou mais um olhar a Draco, um que estava recheado de apreensão e desconforto. Draco achou ter lido um pouco de pena, mas a simples noção de que Potter sentia _pena _dele era demais para Draco absorver.

E foi por um puro lance de azar que Rony seguiu o olhar de Harry.

Levou aproximadamente dois segundos para o caos se instalar. Rony viu Draco, reconheceu-o e imediatamente puxou a varinha para ele. Draco tentou de verdade alcançar a própria, mas se descobriu completamente incapaz. Ele insistiu, mas descobriu que enquanto sua mente dava a ordem para pegar a droga da varinha, seus músculos simplesmente não reagiam. Todo o seu corpo estava paralisado na mesma maldita posição, absolutamente indefeso. Uma sensação gelada de pânico ameaçou subir pela sua garganta, nublando sua mente. A realidade de ser um _escravo _se tornava tão clara para Draco que ele sentiu que se não fosse o orgulho, seria capaz até mesmo de gritar de desespero.

Ele estava à mercê da vontade de outra pessoa. Enquanto sua mente ainda podia ser sua, seu corpo e sua vontade não eram.

Pouco importava se Draco queria azarar Weasley ou apenas se defender. O que importava é que Potter se importava com Weasley, que este era amigo do maldito quatro-olhos e que Draco não poderia feri-lo.

A verdade penetrou fundo, cortando–o como uma navalha, deixando mais vulnerável do que jamais se sentira em toda a vida, nem mesmo sob olhar psicótico de Voldemort. Ele não era nada. Absolutamente nada. Enquanto Comensal, Draco ainda tinha família, seus pais e, por algum tempo, sua varinha. Agora, naquele exato instante no meio de uma mansão que ele não sabia onde ficava e a quem havia pertencido, Draco não tinha pais que pudessem defendê-lo, nem amigos a quem recorrer tampouco uma varinha que pudesse protegê-lo.

Draco não era sequer uma pessoa.

A realidade de ser apenas uma coisa, algo para ser usado e descartado se assim fosse a vontade de Potter. Apenas uma coisa.

Atordoado com a realização de sua posição no mundo, Draco se agarrou à parede como pôde, recostando todo seu peso contra ela. Ele se fundiria à pedra, se pudesse. Só queria dormir. Dormir e acordar com a certeza de que tudo fora um pesadelo bizarro. Apenas um sonho ruim.

Mas não era, e a voz de Rony Weasley o trouxe de volta com violência.

"Então você estava se esgueirando pelos cantos, como o rato imundo que é, não?", rosnou Rony, bradando a varinha na direção de Draco. Chamas vermelhas saíram da ponta, deixando pequenos pontos enegrecidos no tapete.

Ainda assim, o loiro se recusou a se intimidar. Ele continuou encarando Weasley nos olhos, ciente de que isso o deixava ainda mais nervoso.

"Rony, chega.", pediu Harry. Mas o ruivo o ignorou.

"Sua cobrinha podre, eu aposto que você estava esperando a primeira oportunidade para fazer algum mal a Harry. Eu devia matar você."

Draco sentia o corpo inteiro vibrar. Ele queria tanto, mas tanto acertar o nariz do Weasley com os próprios punhos – uma atitude bárbara e indigna, mas o infeliz merecia – que a todo o momento forçava os limites da magia, tentando desesperadamente quebrar a paralisia que o acometia. O ódio, a vergonha e o medo se acumulavam em seu peito com uma intensidade tamanha que chegava a doer. Ele queria revidar com todo tipo de palavras rudes, deixar que sua língua ferina fizesse o serviço que seus punhos não conseguiam executar, mas até mesmo isso lhe tinha sido roubado. Sentiu-se sufocar lentamente por tudo aquilo que gostaria de gritar e não podia.

"Pára, Rony, por Deus!", pediu Harry, varinha numa mão e a outra segurando o ombro de Rony enquanto ele continuava a bradar ofensas.

"Você merece isso. Ser um nada, seu verme. Você tem sorte que Harry foi _piedoso _em te aceitar aqui, por mim você e aquela corja que você chama de família estariam mortos-"

Draco fechou os olhos com força, incapaz de mantê-los abertos. O ódio e a vergonha se misturavam em seu peito com um temor e nervosismo que pareciam estranhos a si mesmo. Sua respiração estava rasa e acelerada, o coração batendo rápido demais. Ele tinha certeza que acabaria morto se não pudesse por pra fora aquele turbilhão de sensações, se não pudesse gritar e aliviar a pressão em seu peito. Ele agarrou a frente da camisa, um gesto de fraqueza que ele nunca teria se permitido se não estivesse completamente perdido. Abriu a boca, puxando o ar com força, um som rascante saindo pelos lábios entreabertos.

Uma renovada sensação de desespero mixada com uma resolução de aço se formaram dentro de si, fazendo as pernas de Draco ameaçarem ceder. Ele não podia mais. Simplesmente não podia.

"RONY, CHEGA!", berrou Harry, puxando-o sem qualquer delicadeza. Weasley o encarou, a surpresa estampada no rosto sardento. "Isso já é difícil como está... Por favor. Acho melhor você ir.", completou segundos mais tarde, varinha ainda segura entre os dedos, ainda que apontada para o chão.

"Harry...", gaguejou o ruivo, confuso.

"Rony, por favor.", pediu Harry.

"Ele não merece sua consideração, Harry!"

"Talvez não. Mas eu não o vi abrir a boca desde que você começou. Rony, _por favor_."

O outro se ergueu ao máximo de sua altura e encarou o bruxo de olhos verdes. Uma compreensão silenciosa passou entre os dois, uma súplica muda de Harry, uma aquiescência relutante de Rony. O ruivo deu dois tapinhas à guisa de uma despedida no ombro de Harry. Encaminhou-se a passos decididos para a lareira e deixou as chamas verdes o engolirem, um olhar enfurecido fixo em Draco.

Assim que a figura ruiva desapareceu em meio ao fogo, Draco desabou no chão. Suas pernas já não tinham mais a força para sustentá-lo e todos aqueles sentimentos suprimidos o engolfaram com a violência de uma tormenta. Ele sentia cada músculo de seu corpo tremer, dessa vez não mais pelo esforço de resistir ao laço da magia. Marginalmente consciente dos olhos chocados de Harry sobre si, ele se encolheu contra a parede, abraçando as coxas, as mãos sobre a cabeça posta sobre os joelhos e chorou.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Harry ficou sem saber ao certo como reagir. Ele estava pronto para apartar uma briga quando ouviu Rony dizer todas aquelas palavras, mas ficou completamente chocado com a ausência de reação de Draco. A princípio, Harry achou que Draco estivesse apenas calado por conveniência ou por temer alguma represália de Harry. Apenas quando ele reparou na expressão de dor no rosto e a imobilidade pouco natural do corpo dele é que percebeu que algo estava terrivelmente errado.

Não custou muito a Harry notar o que estava acontecendo de fato. Ele havia sido alertado no Ministério sobre efeitos colaterais do Feitiço de Servidão. Um deles era a incapacidade de Draco de se defender ou ofender a quem Harry tivesse grande estima. E não havia ninguém no mundo a quem Harry tivesse mais amizade que Rony. Era mais que óbvio para o moreno que Draco estivesse sendo magicamente impedido de revidar. Harry tentou imaginar como devia ser aquela situação e falhou. Era tudo caótico demais, impossível até grandes limites.

Ele assistiu impotente, Draco escorregar para o chão, trêmulo da cabeça aos pés. Observou ele se encolher, abraçando as pernas, o rosto escondido entre os joelhos. Viu como os ombros dele se sacudiam com soluços silenciosos e lágrimas que ele não podia ver, mas das quais estava certo de que estavam lá. A dor do loiro era tão palpável, tão óbvia que marcava Harry como um ferro em brasas sendo lentamente encostado em sua pele, algo que ele não desejava testemunhar. Lembranças de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts encheram-lhe a mente, deixando-o nauseado. Naquela ocasião, Draco parecia quase tão perdido quanto agora. As lembranças do sangue, das lágrimas e de toda a dor que se seguiu àquele episódio deixaram um gosto amargo em sua boca. Incapaz de continuar ouvindo os pequenos gemidos de desespero de Draco e a maneira como toda sua imagem transpirava desesperança, Harry saiu da sala, deixando o outro sozinho com sua própria solidão.

No dia seguinte a briga, Harry acordou sentado na poltrona da biblioteca, onde fora se refugiar de seus próprios pensamentos.

Todo seu corpo doía desagradavelmente devido à posição incomoda na qual adormecera e as poucas horas de sono se mostraram ineficazes em prover algum descanso. Com a cabeça um pouco pesada pelo sono, Harry foi até seu quarto, pronto para se enfiar dentro do primeiro par de roupas velhas e confortáveis que visse pela frente e passar o dia fazendo absolutamente nada. Talvez ao cair da tarde estudasse um pouco o manual de aurores e fosse dar uma corrida pelo quarteirão, fazer alguns exercícios.

Vestido com seu moletom mais antigo e uma camisa de malha dois números acima, Harry desceu para a cozinha, o estômago roncando de fome. Na agitação do dia anterior, acabara deixando de comer e o esquecimento cobrava seu preço de modo bem audível. Bocejando, ele entrou na cozinha.

E encontrou Draco Malfoy parado no meio dela.

O loiro estava parado, no meio do aposento, olhando ao redor como se não tivesse a menor idéia do que estivesse fazendo, mas fosse fazer mesmo assim. Segurava um bule numa mão e a varinha na outra e tinha a aparência de quem não pregara os olhos.

"Erm, você precisa de ajuda?", perguntou Harry, incerto do que pensar.

Draco estava vestido apenas com as calças do pijama que Harry tinha cedido para ele no dia anterior e parecia completamente perdido.

Draco se virou lentamente na direção de Harry. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

"Eu não sei.", disse sem emoção.

"Você não sabe se precisa de ajuda?", perguntou Harry, começando a ficar assustado com o ar ausente do loiro.

"Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui.", disse Draco no mesmo tom inexpressivo de antes.

Harry franziu o cenho.

"Como assim?"

Foi a vez de o loiro franzir o cenho, os olhos correndo de um lado para o outro, sem realmente focalizar nada.

"Eu não sei. Eu, eu estava lá em cima, não conseguia dormir e então..."

Harry esperou ele continuar, mas Draco não o fez.

"E então?"

Draco o encarou nos olhos.

"E então eu acordei, devo ter pegado no sono por alguns minutos. E a última coisa que eu soube é que eu estava aqui, tentando... Cozinhar.", Draco encarou o bule como se ele fosse um objeto absolutamente desconhecido.

Harry assentiu, apenas pelo senso de que tinha de reagir de alguma forma. Se não fosse estúpido demais, ele simplesmente ficaria encarando Draco, boquiaberto.

Os dois ficaram parados, Draco mirando o bule sem realmente vê-lo e Harry observando o rapaz.

"Você devia estar com fome, acho.", disse Harry depois de vários segundos.

"Eu não estou."

"Você quase não comeu ontem e..."

"Eu disse que _não _estou com fome.", repetiu Draco, com mais ênfase.

"Bom, eu não consigo imaginar outro motivo.", retorquiu Harry, indo para a geladeira. Bruxo ou não, Harry gostava de algumas facilidades trouxas. Tirou uma garrafa de leite e ovos. O loiro continuava de pé, quieto. Harry reparou que ele estava descalço.

"Vai ficar aí parado?", perguntou Harry, pousando o que seria seu café na bancada.

"Você realmente não vê outro motivo?" Draco o observava, com uma expressão ilegível.

Harry chegou a abrir a boca para dizer não. O som já estava quase escapando por sua garganta quando se fez a luz.

O feitiço.

"Isso é ridículo.", murmurou Harry.

"Está dizendo isso para mim?"

"Tá me dizendo que você desceu para fazer café como imposição do feitiço?", perguntou Harry, enquanto reunia os ingredientes para fazer uma omelete.

"Sabia que só de ver você fazendo isso, eu sinto um impulso de mandar você se sentar e fazer eu mesmo, ainda que eu tenha plena consciência de que não sei nem por onde começar?", comentou Draco num tom leve que pouco condizia com a situação.

Harry o olhou. Draco virou o rosto, encarando a parede.

"Eu sinto muito."

Draco deu um sorriso triste.

"Eu também."

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

E aí, gente! Mais uma parte da fic! \o/ Agora só faltam duas partes, que já estão prontinhas aqui, só esperando as reviews, digo, eu postar. ºsorriso cínicoº

Ai, gente, desculpa ae se tiver qualquer falha nesse cap. O efe efe ponto net fez o favor de comer minha formatação do texto e zoneou tudo.

**Super thankees para...**

**melina** - _Adoro demais slave!fic! É um gênero pelo qual sou apaixonadérrima. ºAlis murmurando 'Owned é amor'º  
_

**mfm2885 **- _Draco dá chilique, mas tem apreço demais pela própria vida. E a autora carente agradece o carinho. Mas também quer mais. i.i_

**Srta. Kinomoto** - _LucLuc ruleia! Nossa, o Draco "se morria" se fosse o Ron. Depois desse cap então... XD Thx pelo comment. Ja nee!  
_  
**sapina **- _Draquette gosta de sofrer! XD E eu gosto de maltratar. XDDD Ginny? Que Ginny? Morte à biscate ruiva! E a fic já tá pronta, amore, mas vamos ver, quem sabe se tiver sequel... ºassoviaº  
_  
**Aloka **- _Updateada como pedido! :D Thx so much pelo comment!  
_  
**Lis **- _Não demorei, demorei? ;D Super express dessa vez. E obrigada!  
_  
**Lithos de Lion **- _A adoção é complicada mesmo, era só explicação pro outro desafio. Mas se eu mudasse isso, tinha que mudar coisas demais e deu preguiça... Obrigada Lithos!  
_

Thx a todos que leram a fic.

**Comments são amor! **A tia Alis aqui fica feliz e updeteia (nossa, neologismo cantou alto agora XD) mais rápido. E fica contente. E contente ela pode até pensar em continuação e coisa e tal... ºarzinho inocenteº

Kisses a todos!

**Alis**


	3. Parte 3

**Autor**: Alis D. Clow  
**Beta**: Ivi (costela do Marck que eu surrupiei XD)  
**Ajuda Especial de**: Dany, Tach, Sam e Marck (thx so much aos quatro)  
**Personagens/ Par**: Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter  
**Classificação**: Slash, yaoi, BL, boy x boy, macho x macho, coisa entre dois homens. Não gosta? **NÃO LEIA!**  
**Resumo**: Algumas vezes, são os heróis que precisam ser salvos.  
**Disclaimer: **Não é meu, apesar de eu ter arrancado vários tufos de cabelo escrevendo isso aí, ó.  
**Nota: **Me avisem se tiver alguma falha no texto ou de HTML, o efê efê ponto nete está temperamental hoje.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Tudo estava sendo especialmente difícil para Draco. Ele só sentia o impulso de comer quando Harry oferecia comida, o que sempre o deixava absurdamente assustado. Algum dia Harry simplesmente poderia se esquecer e Draco não sentiria fome.

E enquanto não oferecessem comida, ele ficaria sem comer. A mera idéia de morrer por inanição o apavorava.

Draco nunca pegava no sono enquanto estava na cama. Ele simplesmente não conseguia. Algo o compelia a se levantar, um incômodo terrível, e ir sentar na poltrona. O que geralmente também o impedia de dormir. Em alguns momentos, ele ia apenas desmaiar de exaustão, sem saber ao certo como ou quando pegara no sono. E acordar subitamente, mesmo que ainda estivesse cansado e se ver cumprindo alguma exigência estúpida do feitiço ainda mais estúpido que carregava.

E ainda tinha o detalhe ele podia sentir marginalmente os sentimentos de Harry.

Não era como se ele pudesse ler a mente do moreno, mas ele era capaz de adivinhar as necessidades dele. Draco sempre sabia quando Harry estava com fome ou quando estava muito cansado. Sabia quando ele sentia frio de madrugada ou quando estava com dor. Ele sabia quando ele estava constrangido ou triste ou com saudades. Draco sabia tudo e isso o incomodava.

Já fazia quase uma semana da rotina estranha que os dois tinham construído. Draco acordava no meio da cozinha com algum utensílio doméstico na mão. Harry apareceria em seguida e faria o café. Draco passaria as próximas duas horas sentindo-se mal por conta disso e iria se refugiar no quarto. Harry tomaria o rumo dele, faria coisas que simplesmente não interessavam a Draco. Em algum momento perto do almoço, Draco apareceria onde Harry estivesse, normalmente a biblioteca, lendo, e Harry faria o almoço. Se Draco estivesse mais ou menos, acompanharia o moreno, se não, fugiria para o silêncio de seu quarto. Mais algumas horas de mal-estar por conta do feitiço. Horas depois, apareceria na cozinha e Harry faria o jantar, Draco às vezes comeria, às vezes pularia a refeição. O mal-estar sempre presente. Ausência de sono. E mais um dia se iniciava.

É claro que nenhum ser humano suportaria essa rotina enlouquecedora por muito tempo. Draco não era qualquer exceção à regra. No domingo de manhã, a primeira coisa da qual Draco teve consciência é de que estava sentindo-se mal. Não mal como nos últimos dias, mas mal mesmo. Todo seu corpo parecia ridiculamente fraco e sua cabeça doía de uma forma nauseante. Ele escorregou o corpo para fora da poltrona, caindo ajoelhado num embolado de lençóis no chão. Sua cabeça rodou, a visão embaçada. O estômago se contraiu violentamente, querendo se livrar daquilo que não tinha. Com muito esforço, Draco fez sua higiene matinal e se preparar para descer para a cozinha, cedendo ao impulso do feitiço.

Draco só percebeu que não devia estar nada bem quando olhou pela janela no fim do corredor. Estava sol lá fora, um amarelo brilhante, e Draco tinha posto um casaco de lã. _Ah, ótimo_, pensou com sarcasmo. Tudo o que ele precisava era ficar doente a essa altura do campeonato. Maravilha.

Doente ou não, o feitiço não deu trégua e forçou Draco a acelerar. Não era como se ele perdesse o controle sobre as próprias pernas, mas ele podia sentir o mal-estar se acumulando dentro de si, piorando como se sentia. Se ele continuasse enrolando, sabia que as algemas em seus braços e pernas exerceriam uma pressão na direção de onde ele tinha que ir. E ficaria pior e pior, até se tornar doloroso. Draco preferiu não testar o quão _doloroso _poderia se tornar se não obedecesse aos impulsos. Lentamente, ele foi se arrastando para a escada.

A escada parecia ter muito mais degraus do que Draco recordava, e o fato de que sua cabeça parecia leve demais não ajudava. Devagar, ele foi descendo degrau por degrau, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não tropeçar, os dedos agarrados ao corrimão. Por fim, já sentindo o início da dor em seus pulsos e tornozelos, onde as algemas repousavam, conseguiu pôr o pé no último degrau.

Para desmaiar logo em seguida.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Harry acordou com o sol batendo nos olhos e aquecendo os braços descobertos. Ele tentou se esconder embaixo do travesseiro, resmungando com o bom tempo lá fora, pedindo por mais cinco minutos. É claro que o sol estava pouco se importando se Harry Potter queria dormir um pouquinho mais e continuou brilhando em toda sua glória no céu londrino.

Resignado, Harry se levantou e foi tomar um banho.

Depois de lavar o sono para longe, Harry se viu num estado de humor muito bom. Estava um dia lindo, ele estava se sentindo descansado como não se sentia há dias e seu cabelo estava colaborando, por algum milagre desconhecido.

Contente por motivo nenhum, saiu assoviando do quarto, decidindo o que fazer o café.

Harry estava no meio do refrão de _Jaded_ quando avistou o corpo de Draco estirado no pé da escada. A melodia parou de súbito, impedida de continuar pelo ar saindo dos pulmões de Harry como se ele tivesse levado um golpe físico no meio das costelas. O moreno sentiu o sangue esvair-se do rosto, enquanto observava naqueles segundos intermináveis onde tudo parecia lento demais a sua volta, que o loiro aparentemente tinha rolado escada abaixo.

Menos de três segundos depois Harry estava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo, a varinha em punho perfazendo todo o tipo de feitiço de checagem aprendido durante o curso de aurores. Identificar danos era algo essencial durante uma batalha. Era a diferença entre salvar um combatente aplicando o tratamento específico necessário e deixá-lo morrer por incapacidade de reconhecer alguma lesão fatal escondida.

A checagem não apontou nenhuma lesão grave no rapaz. Sentindo o alívio percorrê-lo de cima a baixo, Harry se permitiu desabar no chão, caindo sentado no assoalho, deixando que a adrenalina baixasse em seu corpo. Que Merlin fosse louvado, o loiro estava vivo. Limpando a súbita camada de suor frio que irrompera de sua pele, Harry apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, recuperando o fôlego. Por dois segundos, dois míseros segundos, ele tivera certeza que o loiro estava morto. O medo que aquele simples pensamento inspirou em seu coração fora suficiente para deixar Harry trêmulo. Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando o corpo do rapaz no chão. O rosto estava parcialmente coberto pelos cabelos loiros desalinhados e sem corte e havia uma grande crescente arroxeada debaixo do olho que Harry conseguia ver. Ele estava ligeiramente corado, os lábios entreabertos, mas não era uma coloração que denotasse saúde. Ao contrário, o tom acinzentado manchado de vermelho na altura da bochecha da pele antes branca e uniforme deixava claro que Draco estava tudo, menos saudável.

Sentindo-se minimamente recuperado, Harry se levantou do chão, o cenho franzido. Como Draco havia despencado, Harry não sabia, ainda que fosse certo que tinha sorte. Ele olhou por mais um segundo o rapaz desmaiado, observando. Harry não era nenhum perito em crimes e não adiantava muito ficar ali tentando analisar como o loiro tinha caído ou se tinha se jogado.

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se no mesmo instante que a idéia passou pela sua cabeça.

Se _jogado_.

O ar ficou preso na garganta de Harry, um medo diferente se espalhando por ele. Respirando com dificuldade, Harry fez um rápido feitiço de levitação e subiu com o ex-sonserino para o quarto.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Draco tateou em volta, sentindo os lençóis sob os dedos, sem entender direito como estava lá. Desorientado pelos sonhos que tivera enquanto desmaiado e pelo lapso de tempo, Draco tentou se levantar. Uma vertigem o acometeu, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Sua cabeça começou a pulsar desagradavelmente, trazendo uma dor que prometia ser fulminante.

"Ei, quieto agora.", disse uma voz que Draco nem se preocupou em identificar. Só podia ser uma pessoa.

Uma mão morna repousou contra o ombro de Draco, fazendo uma leve pressão para baixo. Draco franziu o cenho, incomodado por não se importar com o contato.

"Hmmgh.", reclamou o loiro, enquanto fazia força na direção contrária às mãos.

"Draco, deite-se."

"Me deixa...", resmungou em resposta, olhos fechados, cabeça rodando.

"Draco, eu disse para você se deitar."

A voz era branda, mas a ordem era clara. Draco sentiu o feitiço preveni-lo de continuar lutando. Todos os seus músculos relaxaram contra a vontade de Draco, permitindo que as mãos vencessem a disputa. Derrotado, Draco se permitiu soltar um suspiro longo e cansado.

"Aposto que você adora isso, não?", perguntou Draco, baixinho, finalmente encarando seu interlocutor. Sua cabeça ainda parecia um pouco fora de eixo, mas ele enxergava bem.

Harry o encarava de volta, ligeiramente surpreso.

"Adoro o que?"

"Me dar ordens."

Harry franziu o cenho, como se tentando entender do que o outro falava. Depois de alguns segundos, ele pareceu compreender.

"Oh. Me desculpe. Eu não pretendia..."

"Sei."

"É sério. Quantas ordens eu te dei até agora?"

Draco torceu o nariz e bufou. Nenhuma vez, era a resposta e, excetuando as reações automáticas do feitiço, até aquele momento Harry havia sido muito decente.

Mesmo assim aquilo era suficiente. Não importava se Harry estivesse mantendo distância ou que não era pelo seu querer que o feitiço fazia Draco agir de uma forma que ele desprezava. Não importava. Porque a culpa sempre seria de Harry, se ele estava ali, a culpa era de Harry. Ele precisava responsabilizar alguém, precisava direcionar a raiva, a vergonha e a dor que sentia para alguma pessoa, qualquer pessoa. Sempre precisara. Não seria diferente agora. E, como Lucius não estava por perto, Harry era o substituto perfeito.

"Me desculpe, Draco. Eu realmente só queria que você descansasse. Durma então"

Draco virou o rosto na direção oposta. Ele odiava Potter. Odiava como ele tinha uma expressão boba de preocupação; odiava como ele todo dia cozinhava para Draco, sem reclamar. Odiava sua estúpida nobreza grifinória. Odiava acima de tudo o tom preocupado em sua voz.

"Quieto, me deixa dormir."

Harry se calou. O silêncio preencheu os cantos vazios do quarto e Draco se viu escorregando para o sono. Em algum momento, ele ouviu o moreno se levantar e se afastar. Ele nunca ouviu o moreno retornar.

Acordou, tempos depois, com frio. Gemendo e resmungando, Draco tentou se aquecer, encolhendo-se na cama, mas descobriu que continuava frio demais. Abrindo os olhos, ele observou o crepúsculo lá fora.

Um suspiro chamou sua atenção.

Draco se voltou na direção do som, a mente ainda um pouco nublada pelo sono. Com a visão ainda ligeiramente embaçada, viu Harry, sentado na poltrona de seu quarto, o móvel virado na direção de onde o loiro repousava, mais próximo da cama do que geralmente ficava. O ex-apanhador da Grifinória estava largado em cima da poltrona, numa falta de graça que faria

Draco torcer o nariz em condições normais. Naquele instante, porém, o rapaz só estava intrigado com a presença do moreno. O outro rapaz respirava lentamente, o peito subindo e descendo numa cadência compassada e lenta. O rosto estava relaxado, despojado de qualquer emoção, os lábios entreabertos. Draco não entendia o que o outro fazia ali, sentado numa cadeira obviamente desconfortável, em vez de ir dormir numa cama. _Quatro-olhos idiota_, pensou Draco, enquanto puxava as cobertas até o queixo, numa tentativa fútil de se aquecer. Estava frio demais e não levou muito tempo para Draco deduzir que estava com febre. Bufando, ele se acomodou melhor e deixou a mente divagar.

Mas o silêncio da casa era ensurdecedor e a febre combinada com todas as emoções acumuladas fizeram o loiro desejar que alguma coisa quebrasse a paisagem estacionada a sua volta. Com uma crescente sensação de inquietude, Draco resolveu se levantar. O chão estava frio sob os pés do loiro, fazendo-o tremer. Ignorando a sensação, ele se levantou da cama.

Decidido a descer à cozinha e arrumar algo para beber, ele foi.

A meio caminho da porta, Draco espirrou.

_Seria engraçado_, pensou Draco, _se não fosse patético_, enquanto Harry se levantava assustado da poltrona, um ar de sonolenta surpresa no rosto.

"Ah, você acordou...", murmurou o moreno, enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, vestindo de imediato sua melhor expressão de descaso.

"É o que parece.", respondeu. E até teria um efeito interessante todo o ar de desprezo e aristocracia se ele não estivesse espirrado de novo.

"Você devia se deitar, está gripado."

"Eu já percebi isso, obrigado por apontar o óbvio.", rebateu Draco, mal-humorado. Ignorando o outro rapaz, saiu para o corredor.

"Ei, você não devia andar descalço!", disse Harry, indo atrás do loiro.

Draco trincou os dentes, irritado. Quem era ele para dizer a Draco o que ele devia ou não devia fazer? Quem era ele para fingir que se _preocupava_?

"Você não é minha mãe, sabia?", respondeu por cima do ombro, pisando duro em direção à escada. Por que o infeliz simplesmente não o deixava em paz?

"Espere aí.", disse Harry, enquanto Draco ia descendo as escadas.

O ex-sonserino estancou no mesmo lugar, detido pela voz de Harry. Ele não suportava isso, não suportava como o outro podia facilmente dominá-lo. Nem mesmo a maldição Imperius era tão cruel. Fechando os punhos, voltou-se para encarar o moreno em silêncio, a raiva consumindo-o por inteiro.

O moreno o encarava ligeiramente surpreso. As bochechas coraram e ele desviou o olhar. Draco quase podia tocar o desconforto do outro.

"Me desculpe, eu esqueci.", murmurou Harry, parando a uma distância segura de Draco.

O rapaz sabia que, naquele momento, o outro não tinha qualquer intenção de dominá-lo e que suas desculpas eram sinceras. Ele podia ver isso na postura transparente do outro, em sua voz, no seu jeito. Era quase obsceno como alguém podia ser tão fácil de ler. Como todas as emoções pareciam tão óbvias que Draco quase podia sentir o gosto delas. Ainda assim, Draco não conseguiu se permitir passar a chance de perseguir o grifinório. Ele precisava fazer isso, precisava aliviar o que sentia e se a vítima era o Garoto de Ouro, tanto melhor.

"Não se desculpe,_ mestre_, eu estou aqui para servi-lo e satisfazê-lo. Qual será a próxima ordem, _senhor_, que eu me corte com uma faca ou que talvez eu me jogue da escada? Oh, não importa, não é mesmo, desde que eu morra e deixe o grande herói em paz.", sibilou o loiro, numa voz perigosa e baixa. Ele viu com satisfação como Harry parecia ser estapeado por cada uma das palavras viciosas que saíam pela sua boca.

"Eu não quero nada disso e já disse que foi sem querer!", rebateu o aprendiz de auror, com um ar indignado.

Draco sentiu a raiva aumentar diante do ar de pura indignação do outro ao mesmo tempo em que ele próprio sentia certa indignação. Como ele podia ser tão cínico?

"Ah, claro!", bufou Draco. "Porque você, em momento algum, está se sentindo por cima por ser meu_ dono_."

Harry ficou vermelho. Draco sabia o que aquela expressão significava. Era a mesma que ele tinha no rosto todas às vezes antes de atacar Draco após uma troca de ofensas em Hogwarts. A raiva se espalhou dentro de Draco e a idéia de uma briga usando os próprios punhos parecia perigosamente atraente.

"Vai me bater, hein? Me punir?", perguntou Draco. Ele sabia que estava testando os limites, empurrando-o, mas ele queria, precisava disso.

"Cala a boca.", disse Harry, sem emoção.

Draco se calou, mas não abaixou a cabeça. Ao contrário, encarou Harry bem nos olhos, numa expressão muda de desafio.

Ele poderia dominar o corpo, mas nunca, em momento algum, Draco permitiria que ele quebrasse seu espírito. Ele viu o arrependimento se espalhando por Harry, como se ele parecesse detestar toda aquela situação tanto quanto Draco.  
Ainda encarando Harry, ele sentiu o remorso do outro, a preocupação sincera e a tristeza. Com o coração acelerado, Draco percebeu que ele não estava meramente lendo bem Harry, mas que ele estava realmente _sentindo_ o que o ele sentia.

Draco quase perdeu o equilíbrio de novo, mas teve o bom senso de se agarrar ao corrimão da escada. _Por Mordred, eu sinto o que o Harry Maldito Potter sente!_, pensou aterrorizado. Como se a coisa toda não fosse ruim o suficiente. Como se ele já não tivesse o suficiente para lidar.

Chocado, ele não percebeu quando Harry se postou ao seu lado, apoiando sem jeito uma mão nas costas de Draco, suportando-o. A mão dele era morna como sempre contra a pele nua de Draco. O loiro se arrepiou involuntariamente.

"Você está ardendo em febre.", murmurou o moreno. "Olha, eu sinto muito, não foi minha intenção nem nada. Mas você não está bem. Por favor, só... Só faça o que eu peço, sim?", disse Harry, perto o suficiente para Draco sentir o hálito morno do outro soprando contra seu rosto.

_Merlin, porque ele tinha que ser tão quente?_, pensou Draco.

Sacudindo a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos, Draco se deixou conduzir de volta para o quarto, o tempo todo ciente da preocupação que se espalhava por seu peito e que ele sabia pertencer ao outro.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Harry não sabia direito como agir. Ele estava cansado e no limite, e Draco não estava ajudando a melhorar a situação. A cada instante, tudo o que Harry conseguia pensar é que o loiro tinha mesmo se jogado da escada. E que a culpa era dele.

Fora difícil fazer o rapaz dormir, mas quando ele finalmente pegou no sono, depois de Harry insistir por longos minutos que ele, pelo amor de Merlin, descansasse, o moreno pôde sentar e pensar.

Ele não sabia ao certo o que fazer de toda aquela situação. Ele sequer sabia o que fazer para aliviar o desespero do outro rapaz. A cada instante, Harry sentia como se estivesse sendo lentamente pressionado contra uma parede. Esmagado pelo peso de acontecimentos com os quais Harry não sabia lidar. Ele não pensara de início que tudo fosse ser tão difícil. E eles ainda tinham muito, mas muito tempo pela frente.

Ou teriam, se Draco não resolvesse quebrar o pescoço até lá.

Observando o loiro dormir, Harry se deixou levar pelos próprios problemas. Tudo era tão confuso que ele mal tivera tempo de ver a própria vida escorregando rápido demais para ele impedir. Ele passara praticamente os últimos oito anos de sua existência se preocupando com o bem-estar dos outros, em proteger os que estavam a sua volta. E agora ele não tinha mais nenhum Lorde maníaco para se preocupar, mas mais uma vez a vida de alguém estava em suas mãos e era seu dever proteger.

Isso e o fato de que ele parecia não ter o menor controle do próprio futuro.

Harry suspirou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Como se não bastasse o mundo de problemas que aparentemente tinham uma atração sádica por Harry, ele ainda precisava que lidar com Ginny. Não que ela fosse assim algo tão ruim, mas Harry não se esquecera das conversas disfarçadas sobre _casamento _que ouvira semanas antes na casa dos Weasley. E se havia uma coisa na qual Harry não queria pensar naquele instante era casamento.

Aliás, Harry tinha a ligeira impressão de que não queria pensar em casamento em nenhum momento antes dos próximos dez anos.

Uma risada estrangulada escapou pelos lábios do moreno. _Claro_, pensou ele amargurado,_ como se eu tivesse alguma escolha_.

Cansado, ele resolveu que o melhor a fazer era tomar alguma coisa forte o suficiente para anuviar um pouco seus pensamentos. Decidido a acabar com o restinho de uísque de fogo que sobrara no gabinete da cozinha, Harry recostou a porta do quarto de Draco e foi por algum álcool em sua corrente sanguínea.

O gosto forte da bebida foi bem recebido pelo paladar de Harry. Brincando com algumas gotas do líquido âmbar derramadas no tampo da mesa, Harry se deixou embalar pelas memórias dos anos em Hogwarts. As explorações no castelo, as aulas, as risadas compartilhadas com os amigos num jogo de xadrez. As conversas despreocupadas em frente à lareira, largados sobre o tapete da sala comunal, falando sobre todos os assuntos banais que eram completamente necessários e importantes na adolescência. Harry riu. Foram tão poucos seus momentos de adolescente normal que os que existiram estavam marcados com uma intensidade atípica para ocasiões tão banais. Ele realmente tivera uma vida muito ferrada para guardar com carinho um sábado tranqüilo, vendo Hermione estudar e o Rony jogando com os gêmeos snap explosivo, a textura confortável do sofá da sala comunal, o sorriso tímido de Ginny.

Vida mais ridícula aquela.

Tomando a garrafa nas mãos, Harry serviu mais uma dose de uísque, deixando a bebida queimar a língua antes de descer quente pela garganta.

"Que ótimo!",disse Harry em voz alta para o vazio da cozinha, "Sozinho num mausoléu cheio de fantasmas do passado com um inimigo de infância, que, oh, agora é meu escravo e além de tudo é suicida, por companhia e entornando o copo na intenção de ficar mais bêbado que um peru de Natal indo pro abate. Maravilha.", Harry levantou o copo e brindou o ar, "Feliz vida de merda, Harry James Potter."

O silêncio respondeu ao brinde, deixando Harry sentindo-se mais patético do que nunca. Decidido a apagar o sentimento, virou o resto da bebida num gole só. Os olhos encheram d'água, mas ele ignorou.

O ritual de encher o copo, falar sozinho e beber mais para apagar o fato de que era realmente ridículo agir daquela forma foi quebrado a tempo de evitar um coma alcoólico pelo som de alguém na lareira.

Harry se levantou com dificuldade, nem um pouco surpreso em descobrir que seu equilíbrio estava de ruim para nenhum.b Apoiando-se no que podia, Harry tateou seu caminho até a sala.

As chamas da lareira brilhavam em um verde intenso. Harry estreitou os olhos, incomodado pela claridade, ajoelhou-se na frente das chamas e permitiu acesso.

Uma cabeça cheia de fios castanhos desgrenhados surgiu das chamas. Harry deu um sorriso.

"Olá, Mione.", disse o rapaz, ajoelhado no chão, as mãos postas na frente do corpo para dar equilíbrio.

Ele viu Hermione sorrir de volta e imediatamente franzir o cenho. Harry acabou dando uma risada. Hermione era sempre _tão _perceptiva.

"Oi, Harry.", respondeu. Harry a viu farejar discretamente o ar. "Harry, você..."

"Sim, eu bebi, não, não foi pouco, e não, não precisa se preocupar. Eu ainda consigo encontrar o caminho da cama.", Harry riu. Ele não sabia de onde tinha surgido todo aquele bom-humor, mas não importava muito no momento.  
Hermione fez um "o" perfeito com a boca, numa expressão de muda surpresa. Harry riu novamente, sem saber ao certo do que ria, mas aquilo não parecia um problema.

"Bem, eu volto depois e..."

"Nah, deixa de bobagem, Mione. Vamos, eu vou liberar a passagem.", disse o rapaz, enquanto engatinhava para fora do caminho.

O rosto de Hermione se contorceu em dúvida, as sobrancelhas franzidas, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior.  
"Harry..."

O rapaz ficou um pouco mais sério. Harry não gostava daquele tom de voz, ele não o fazia querer sorrir.

"Hermione, um acenar de varinha e eu fico novo em folha. Vamos, passe."

"E os efeitos colaterais, Harry?", perguntou a Mione, já se preparando para atravessar a conexão.

Harry riu.

"Bom, eu acho que os mereço depois de meia garrafa de uísque de fogo."

As chamas verdes brilharam com mais força enquanto Hermione passava. Harry continuava sentado no tapete puído, as pernas dispostas num ângulo relaxado. Ele riu quando viu Hermione olhando-o de cima, com um ar crítico que lembrava-o de McGonagall. Lembrar da bruxa e de Hogwarts doía de uma maneira agradável que mesmo assim fez o sorriso dele morrer.

"Vamos, levanta daí.", disse a amiga, estendendo uma mão.

Harry a pegou e se deixou ser içado, parando um pouco cambaleante sobre as próprias pernas.

O moreno se acomodou na mesma cadeira da cozinha em que estivera sentado antes, desta vez sem a companhia da garrafa de uísque, seguramente guardada no gabinete de bebidas. Hermione decidiu que fazer um chá seria uma boa idéia e se pôs a procurar por ingredientes nos armários, enquanto Harry simplesmente observava.

"Algum motivo em especial para essa bebedeira?", disse Hermione vários minutos mais tarde, pousando uma caneca fumegante na frente de Harry.

Ele agradeceu e tomou um gole da bebida, sentindo lá no fundo o gosto da Poção Desembriagante.

"Não. Não exatamente.", respondeu evasivo. Ele sabia que a bruxa não engoliria uma resposta tão evasiva, mas isso servia no momento.

"Sei. E como ele vai indo?"

Harry deu de ombros. Ele achava triste como ninguém se referia mais a Draco pelo sobrenome de família. Seria quase engraçado na verdade, como um feitiço era poderoso o suficiente para prevenir que qualquer pessoa se referisse a outra pelo sobrenome, pelo único vínculo de que alguém pertencia a uma família. Mas uma vez escravo, ela deixava de ter um sobrenome, de ser alguém, de ter vínculos externos. Ele era única e exclusivamente propriedade de seu mestre para usar e dispor como ele bem entendesse.

Era isso que Draco , no final, era. Apenas uma coisa. Apenas_ algo _que Harry possuía.

Pensar no assunto o deixava enjoado. Ele afastou a caneca, sentindo-se sóbrio _demais_.

"Harry...", murmurou Hermione, colocando uma mão sobre a dele. O rapaz franziu o cenho. "Não é fácil, não é?"

Harry deu um risinho de escárnio.

"Não. Ele rolou as escadas hoje, sabia?"

"Oh, Merlin!", exclamou Hermione, cobrindo a boca com a mão. "Ele está bem, oh, por Deus, como ele está?"

"Dormindo. Hermione...", Harry esfregou as mãos no rosto, subitamente cansado demais. "Eu acho que ele se jogou, sabe?

De propósito."

O silêncio cobriu a sala por alguns segundos, sendo quebrado apenas pelo som do chá sendo bebido por Hermione.

"Você tem certeza?", perguntou um pouco depois.

"Não.", murmurou Harry. "Mas só isso explica..."

"Ele pode ter tropeçado."

"Mione, nem você acredita no que está dizendo."

"Bem, não. Mas eu acho que não podemos dizer que ele se jogou assim. Draco não me parece o tipo de pessoa que tiraria a própria vida."

"Ele é um _escravo_. Com o orgulho que ele tem, isso deve estar o matando."

"Talvez. Mas ele poderia ter se recusado antes."

"E morrido."

"E que diferença isso faz agora?", disse Hermione, num tom inteligente. "Morrer antes, morrer agora..."

"Vai ver ele percebeu o quão ruim essa situação é.", sussurrou Harry. "Talvez ele não me suporte e prefira morrer."

"Não seja bobo, Harry! ", respondeu num tom amavelmente severo que apenas ela sabia fazer. "Ninguém possivelmentepode detestá-lo a ponto de querer se matar depois de conhecê-lo. Deve haver alguma outra explicação. Você perguntou a ele?"

"Não."

"Pois devia."

A conversa divergiu por vários minutos sobre assuntos de pouca importância. Em algum momento, Harry se pegara rindo de algo que Hermione contara e a sensação era reconfortante. Quase inédita. Fazia tanto, tanto tempo que Harry não sabia o que era rir sem ter algum outro problema ocupando sua mente. Não que os pensamentos de Harry não divagassem de tempo em tempo para o rapaz loiro adormecido no quarto de cima. Mas parecia um pouco mais fácil encarar o mundo com alguém lhe dizendo que as coisas não eram tão ruins assim.

O antigo relógio da sala soou onze horas, enquanto Harry falava de um feitiço que tinha dado errado durante o treinamento e fazendo um dos recrutas sair da área de treino com chifres cor-de-rosa. Hermione ria, enquanto se levantava.

"Oh, puxa... Eu não reparei que era tão tarde."

"Nem eu."

"Preciso ir, Harry."

Harry assentiu e se levantou também, caminhando com Hermione até a lareira. Ela parecia estranhamente silenciosa. Harry pensou em pressionar, mas ele conhecia a amiga o suficiente para saber que, o que quer que fosse, só seria dito quando ela achasse o momento.

Não demorou muito, porém.

"Harry..."

"Sim?"

Hermione inspirou fundo. Harry quase ficou preocupado. Sob a luz bruxuleante dos candelabros ela parecia anormalmente pálida, como se estivesse com medo de algo.

"Mione?"

"Eu estou grávida."

Harry piscou várias vezes para Hermione, como uma coruja cega. Ela não o encarava de volta, preferindo observar o padrão da trama do suéter que ele vestia. Ele simplesmente estava confuso demais para dizer alguma coisa decente.

"Como?", disse o rapaz, depois de vários segundos em que ficou claro que Hermione não diria mais nada.

"Grávida. Eu. Do Rony."

Harry concordou com a cabeça. E começou a rir.

"Mione, isso é fantástico!", exclamou o rapaz, enquanto a suspendia alguns centímetros do chão com um abraço apertado.

Hermione se deixou levar com um "uff" abafado quando os braços de Harry se fecharam com força contra as costelas dela.

"Oh, me desculpe, mas, caramba!"

Harry sabia que estava sorrindo de maneira tão ampla que chegava a ser estúpido, mas ele não podia fazer qualquer coisa a respeito. Ele estava absolutamente elétrico com a notícia. Apesar dela ainda soar completamente surreal aos seus ouvidos, era simplesmente maravilhoso. Era difícil para Harry olhar para Hermione e ver uma mãe no lugar da menina de onze anos sabe-tudo e um tanto mandona que ele aprendera a amar como uma irmã, como parte de sua família. Mas ainda que a notícia não fizesse um sentido real para Harry, ela não deixava de ser menos verdadeira. Ainda sorrindo feito um idiota, Harry a abraçou de novo.

"Eu estou muito, muito feliz por vocês, Mione.", disse o rapaz contra os cabelos castanhos dela. Ele a soltou para encará-la quando a sentiu dar uma risadinha nervosa que ele sabia não ser boa coisa. "Tudo bem?", perguntou, as mãos pousadas em cada braço de Hermione, dando um suporte que ela parecia precisar, enquanto procurava a resposta no rosto da amiga.

Ela suspirou.

"Eu não estava esperando. Isso, sabe? É muito... Cedo.", respondeu a garota, não, _mulher_, desviando o olhar.

"Mione, é maravilhoso. Você e Rony vão ser pais, isso é incrível.", disse Harry, tentando reafirmar o quão incrível tudo aquilo era. Pelo menos para ele.

Hermione não respondeu. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, os olhos fechados numa expressão de dor. Harry começou a se preocupar.

"Mione, qual é o problema?"

"Eu estou apavorada.", confessou. "Apavorada. Morta de medo."

"Do quê?"

"Disso!", explodiu Hermione, soltando-se de Harry e caminhando nervosamente de um lado para o outro. "Ser... Mãe.", ela se sentou no sofá antigo da sala de estar dos Black, parecendo completamente amedrontada. "Eu sou muito jovem para isso, Harry. Eu ainda não finalizei meus estudos, não consegui me firmar numa carreira sólida. Eu não fiz nada! Eu não posso... Podia... Ah, meu Merlin!"

"Como o Rony reagiu?", perguntou Harry, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

"Ele não sabe."

"Por quê?"

Ela riu.

"Não tive coragem ainda. Isso porque nós éramos da Grifinória.", outra risada amarga escapou pelos lábios dela.

"Mione..."

"Harry, eu queria estar com a vida acertada antes disso. Queria ter construído minha carreira, me estabilizado financeiramente. Eu o Rony ainda nem casamos!"

"O problema é esse? Dinheiro?"

Hermione não respondeu.

"Mione, você sabe que eu nunca deixaria vocês..."

"Eu sei. O problema não é só esse. Harry, é muito _cedo_. Eu... Eu não estou pronta."

Harry compreendeu tudo pelo tom de Hermione. O problema não era mesmo apenas o dinheiro. Era tudo. O fato de serem jovens demais, de ainda não terem uma vida estabilizada, de Hermione ainda não saber ao certo como seria o destino deles. Ela não parecia segura de si mesma, do que era, do que faria e de como faria. Harry entendia como a mente de Hermione funcionava e como ela devia estar apavorada com a perspectiva de ter de se responsabilizar por uma criança. Um bebê. Se aquilo apavorava até mesmo Harry que sonhava em ter a própria família, que dirá a Hermione que detestava tomar qualquer atitude sem primeiro racionalizar sobre as conseqüências. E agora era um pouco tarde demais para planejar.

"Tudo vai dar certo. Você vai ser uma excelente mãe."

Hermonie encarou Harry por um tempo e se deixou ser abraçada quando ele passou os braços em torno dos ombros dela.

Para Harry, ela nunca antes parecera tão frágil quanto naquele momento, com o rosto coberto pelos cabelos castanhos, o corpo se sacudindo enquanto as lágrimas há muito reprimidas finalmente encontravam um caminho para sair. Ele a deixou desabafar todos os medos e temores em seu ombro, até que não restou mais nada senão um futuro a encarar.

Pelo sorriso agradecido e pelo olhar determinado que ela carregava ao deixar as chamas verdes a engolfarem e a levarem para casa, Harry teve certeza que tudo ficaria bem

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Acaboooou! O PSF Tournament acabou! Sabem o que isso significa? TEMPO! Tempo livre! Significa que a A-chan aqui está de volta for good!

Ok, eu ainda tenho faculdade, mas eu terei bem mais tempo agora! Prometo tentar atualizar pelo menos uma das histórias em andamento no meu profile uma vez por mês. Eu seu, eu sei, parece muito tempo, mas eu ainda tenho uma real life para viver, então, por favor, sejam pacientes.

AH! Lembrei! Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu meio que desenho. Pois é, na PSF Tournament, eu fiz alguns desenhos de Harry Potter. Quem quiser ver, eles estão no LJ do PSF, que é (não se esqueçam do h t t p blabla) community. livejournal. com (barra) potterslashfics. Precisa estar associado, mas vale a pena. Sabem por que? Tem mais de 200 fics novinhas prontinhas para serem lidas lá, mas um monte de artes liiiindas! Não acreditam? Entrem e vejam.

**SPECIAL THX PARA**

**Brwendally Malfoy** – Quanto amor pelo Ron, Brwendally! XD Mas ele não é de todo mal. Draquette também não foi nenhum santo na escola XD Owned te passou vírus!? O.O Nossa, essa é nova pra mim, nunca vi LJs passando vírus, mas sei lá... Bom, vale muuuito a pena (sou louca demais por aquela fic).  
**Sapina** – Ah, Roniquinho odeia o Dray por ele ser lindo, tesudo, bonito e gostusudo e na verdade ele queria fazer coisinhas feias com ele no armário de vassouras e... Erm, digo, rico e mimado e sempre implicou com ele. E vamos ver a continuação, eu ainda tenho TMH pra postar!  
**Melina** – Judiar do Draco devia ser esporte Olímpico, porque é bão demais! Draco de slave é uma diliça, tanto de escrever, quanto de desenhar  
**K. Koreander** – Uh, to na dúvida. Voto 1515 ou 1516? Hmmm... E, nah, se for pra surtar eu boto o Lucius num vestido floral de popeline da Sra. Weasley! XD E thx pelos elogios, K.  
**mfm2885** – O Loirette tem é sorte que o Harry é um paladino da justiça. XD Imagina só se ele caísse nas mãos de alguém como o Tio Voldie? Ou, pior, imagina se o slave fosse o Harry e ele caísse nas mãos da Lucrécia? Nossa, pobrezinho... ºAlis lembrando de uma fic com needleplay que era justamente isso aíº  
**Lithos de Lion** – Tem que dar tapa mermo! Ron foi bem sacana. u.ú Mas isso tem nom: UST – Unresolved sexual tension. Ou, tensão sexual não-resolvida ºassoviaº  
**Inu** – Continuando! E aí, o que achou?  
**Lilavate** – Nah, ele não pode ler, ler os pensamentos, mas o Draco pode sentir. Ah, as possibilidades que isso me abre na sequel... ºsuspiraº E Harry merece um abraço, tadinho. Tá mais perdido que cego em tiroteio! Valeu, Lilavate!  
**Mara** – Calma, calma, abaixa essa espada da minha goela, menina, eu preciso do meu pescoço pra viver! XDDD Tá pronta sim, baby, mas eu preciso de tempo pra vir aqui e postar novos caps e responder as reviews. Se fosse só jogar o cap era tranqüilo, mas eu gosto de fazer bonitinho. Me desculpa pela demora e me diga o que está achando! ;D  
**Angelines** – Yay, review! Pronto, atualizei! Quero mais review i.i Sou carente, cê sabe Ç.Ç  
**gota gelada** – XDDD Ai, eu ri tanto quando eu li sua review! Eu imagino como deve ter sido o desespero! Eu sei bem como é, vivo lendo coisas por aí e perdendo onde li. Ou leio e esqueço o nome da fic. Outro dia num lembrava o nome de "A Thousand Of Beautiful Things" nem rezando, tive de perguntar pra Dany (minha beta e marida) XD Agora guarda o nome, viu? QE thx pela review!

Obrigada a todos que deixara reviews, e todos que leram, mesmo sem comentar! Mas lembre-se, comentar diminui o seu karma, então faça uma ficwriter feliz e comente! Conte suas expectativas, o que está achando, se uma sequel seria legal... ºsorrindo diabolicamenteº

**Alis**


	4. Parte 4

Harry ainda ficou mais um tempo na parte debaixo da casa, limpando a pouca louça que tinha sobrado do encontro com Hermione, arrumando um pouco a bagunça do armário de mantimentos. Arrumar era um exercício para organizar a mente, assim como voar era ou estudar para os testes de autor até cair no sono sem saber ao certo como. Apenas mecanismos para fugir de uma realidade enquanto alguma alternativa ou solução não surgia.

Quando o sono se tornou mais forte que a confusão, Harry resolveu ir checar Draco. Ele estava prolongando o encontro, fingindo para si mesmo que estava sozinho. Mas a mentira nunca dura o suficiente ou o necessário, então Harry decidiu ir olhá-lo rapidamente antes de dormir.

A porta do quarto estava fechada como Harry deixara e estava silencioso lá dentro. O moreno quase considerou ir dormir e abandonar a idéia de ir ver Draco, mas ele sabia bem o suficiente que isso seria uma negligência sem tamanho. E se ele estivesse precisando de algo? E se ele tivesse tentado algo ruim de novo?

O mais silenciosamente que podia, Harry entreabriu a porta. Estava escuro l, como era de se esperar. Ele forçou a visão a se acostumar com o negrume e a conseguir ver com a pouca luz que entrava pela janela do ambiente. Ele conseguia divisar mais ou menos a figura na cama, mas mais que isso, era difícil.

"Ou você entra ou você sai.", disse uma voz dentro do quarto. Harry se assustou. Não demorou nem meio segundo para identificar o dono. De fato, só podia ser uma pessoa.

Abrindo a porta por completo, Harry entrou, usando a varinha para acender o candelabro que ficava na mesa de cabeceira.

Draco estava deitado, as cobertas puxadas até o queixo. Ele estava mais pálido do que Harry se lembrava e a pele brilhava de suor.

"Achei que você estivesse dormindo.", disse enquanto se aproximava da cama.

"Perdi o sono.", respondeu o loiro, os olhos seguindo os movimentos de Harry.

O aprendiz de auror sentou-se a beirada da cama, longe o suficiente de Draco para deixá-lo confortável.

"Como está se sentindo?"

Draco fez uma expressão de desprezo.

"Ótimo.", disse com azedume.

Harry revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão para tocar a testa de Draco. O loiro esquivou a cabeça com violência, olhando Harry com raiva.

"Pára de ser criança e deixa ver sua temperatura."

"Eu estou ótimo, já disse.", respondeu Draco, apoiando-se no colchão e sentando-se.

"Claro. Tão bem que você está coberto até o queixo e suando."

"Estava calor."

"Aham. E as cobertas?"

"Estava frio."  
Harry quase riu da infantilidade de Draco. A língua afiada do outro até que era engraçada. Era difícil se irritar com ele quando ele estava tão obviamente frágil.

"Bom, está calor ou frio?"

"Não enche, quatro-olhos.", retrucou Draco, tirando o cabelo suado da testa e puxando a coberta para cima.

"Oh, estamos de volta às ofensas?", disse Harry com um tom zombeteiro.

"Alguma vez saímos delas?", respondeu o outro, empurrando descaradamente Harry da cama com os pés.

"Não sei. Me diga você.", Harry ignorou o pé de Draco cutucando o quadril dele..

Draco bufou e fez um esforço redobrado para expulsar Harry da cama. Ele parecia inabalado pelas tentativas infantis de Draco de tentar desalojá-lo.

"Olha, eu preciso ver se sua febre cedeu, ok? Não quero acordar de manhã e descobrir que você morreu.", disse Harry se ajeitando de volta na cama, quando os pés de Draco quase conseguiram seu intento de jogá-lo no chão.

"Não seja ridículo, eu não vou morrer por causa de uma gripe estúpida.", reagiu Draco, dando um tranco mais violento com os pés.

"Ow. Pára com isso, está doendo.", reclamou Harry, segurando a canela de Draco por cima das cobertas com as mãos. O ex-sonserino bufou. "Não. Você acha mais eficiente se jogar da escada."

"O quê? Eu não me joguei da escada.", disse Draco, puxando a perna para longe dele.

Harry lançou um olhar desconfiado ao outro.

"Não seja estúpido, eu não me joguei. Eu perdi os sentidos temporariamente."

"Está dizendo que desmaiou?"

"Estou dizendo que eu perdi os sentidos. Eu não_ desmaio_."

Harry sorriu maldosamente. Draco o encarou, desafiando-o a fazer algum comentário.

"Bom, eu sabia que você era um tanto quanto _frágil_."

"Frágil vai ficar sua cara se você não me deixar dormir em paz, mas que inferno!", reclamou Draco, jogando-se de costas na cama e puxando a coberta até o topo da cabeça, escondendo-se sob ela.

Harry riu.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte: você me deixa tirar sua temperatura e eu deixo você dormir."

"Que tal você cair fora e me deixar em paz?"

"Não é uma opção válida."

Draco urrou de raiva contra o travesseiro. Harry gargalhou.

"Do que você tanto ri, seu idiota?"

"De você. Eu não sabia que você podia se comportar como uma criança de cinco anos tão bem."

Draco descobriu a cabeça e encarou Harry.

"Vamos lá, tire logo a porcaria da temperatura e me deixe em paz."

Harry sorriu enviesado para Draco, que apenas olhou com mais raiva. Ele se esticou para tocar a testa do outro, mas Draco se esquivou.

"Você tem uma varinha, idiota. Eu sei que você ainda não sabe bem o que fazer com ela, mas eu tenho certeza que tirar uma temperatura não é algo assim tão complexo, mesmo pra sua mente mestiça estúpida."

Harry franziu o cenho para Draco, visivelmente contrariado.

"Sem essa palhaçada de superioridade, Draco. Eu não quero ouvir isso aqui."

"Oh, se não o quê? O_ mestre _vai me punir?"

"Pára com isso, inferno!"

"Então me deixa em paz!"

"Eu só queria ajudar. Se quer morrer aí, problema seu!"

"Que seja, cai fora!"

"ÓTIMO!", gritou Harry , levantando-se da cama.

"ÓTIMO!", respondeu Draco no mesmo tom de voz, arremessando um travesseiro contra a parede.

Harry saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Draco não conseguiu pegar mais no sono. No início, ele achou que fosse por conta da raiva que estava sentindo. Harry Potter era decididamente a pessoa mais insuportável da face da Terra.

Ele não entendia qual era a porcaria do problema do outro. Por que ele simplesmente não o deixava em paz no canto dele e cada um vivia sua vida sem maiores problemas? Mas não, ele tinha que ir atrás e encher o saco de Draco.

Depois de a raiva ceder um pouco, Draco teve de dar o braço a torcer que a preocupação de Harry era genuína. Ele sabia disso através do estranho elo emocional construído pelo feitiço e ele sabia que ele estava sendo sincero em seus cuidados. Mas isso não diminuía o fato de que Draco detestava toda aquela situação e não conseguia aceitar qualquer coisa além do estritamente necessário de Harry. Ele não queria a _piedade _dele. Ele queria apenas que ele o deixasse em paz para poder lamentar eternamente a própria má sorte e ponto.

Era verdade que Harry dificilmente estava sentindo pena de Draco e ele sabia bem disso. Mas era igualmente verdade que o loiro não estava interessado em ser alvo do senso de proteção super desenvolvido do ex-grifinório. Era absurdamente incômodo como tudo aquilo parecia simples demais para Harry.

E, além disso, havia o fato de que Draco _sabia_ que alguém tinha aparecido ali pouco tempo atrás. Ele tinha sentido a euforia de Harry, a alegria por alguma coisa que ele não soube direito o que e uma ponta de preocupação, logo aplacada. Por algum motivo, aquilo o havia irritado imensamente. Ele não devia se sentir feliz. Todo o mundo deveria estar triste e cinza, porque Draco era um escravo e não estava feliz.

Ou pelo menos era isso que ele repetia diariamente a si mesmo.

As horas foram passando tão devagar para Draco que ele achou que fosse enlouquecer. Ele sabia que ainda estava com febre por causa das ondas súbitas de frio e calor que sentia e do suor que insistia em escorrer pela sua pele. Era extremamente incômodo se sentir assim e depois do terceiro feitiço de limpeza, Draco resolveu que apenas um banho poderia salvá-lo de ficar cheirando pelo resto da vida a suor.

Com algum esforço, ele fez o caminho até o banheiro, que ficava próximo ao final do corredor onde estava o seu quarto. O aposento estava frio e Draco se arrepiou, lamentou-se por não ter calçado um sapato para perambular pela casa. Sem perder tempo, despiu-se e enfiou-se embaixo do jato quente de água. Arrepiando-se de frio, Draco fez um feitiço rápido para deixar a água mais quente. Ele sabia que provavelmente se arrependeria disso depois, mas ele estava com frio demais para se preocupar com esse detalhe naquele instante.

Sem a menor pressa em terminar o banho, ele deixou a água escorrer pelo corpo, apreciando o calor gostoso dela pela pele febril. Depois de vários minutos parado em baixo do jato abundante e já sentindo a pele ficando sensível pelo excesso de calor, ele começou a se lavar metodicamente. Cada pedaço do corpo fora milimetricamente ensaboado e limpo.

Cantarolando alguma canção sem letra, Draco pôs um pouco de xampu na mão.

E parou completamente estarrecido quando a porta do banheiro se abriu com um estrondo.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Estava quieto, remoendo a raiva dentro de si. Ele não entendia como alguém podia ser tão absolutamente insuportável como Draco era. Devia ser algum tipo de defeito genético, alguma herança da família Malfoy, algo que apenas Draco era capaz de despertar em Harry. Porque ninguém, no mundo inteiro, conseguia ser tão absolutamente irritante como Draco era.

Harry era uma pessoa compreensiva. Ou pelo menos acreditava que era. Ele entendia que devia ser difícil ser escravo e tudo mais, mas também era difícil para Harry. Não era simples ter de carregar o fardo de que ele era obrigado a zelar pelo bem-estar de uma pessoa que ele nem ao menos gostava. Mas ele tinha mesmo assim. E ele estava tentando, de verdade. Ele estava sendo o mais decente possível com Draco, fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para tornar a convivência mais simples, mas o loiro simplesmente não colaborava. Quando ele simplesmente não se trancava no mundinho particular dele deixando Harry morto de preocupação e culpa, ele o atacava a torto e a direito, fazendo com que Harry quisesse apertar o pescoço dele até que ele não estivesse mais respirando.

E agora, para completar, ele ainda estava doente. E não estava colaborando.

Preocupado, Harry se pôs a ler alguma coisa. Depois da Guerra, ele se tornara basicamente uma pessoa noturna e dormia anormalmente pouco. De vez em quando ele seria capaz de dormir mais de doze, treze horas consecutivas, mas isso era muito raro. O comum era apenas dormir umas quatro horas e acordar completamente disposto. Ele não sabia bem porquê isso acontecia, mas não era algo que o incomodasse realmente, então Harry suportava tranquilamente.

O livro que Harry lia era a coisa mais entediante desde Hogwarts – Uma história. Jogando o livro para longe, Harry foi observar a paisagem lá fora.

Mesmo distraído com seus pensamentos, Harry ouviu quando a porta do banheiro bateu e o chuveiro foi aberto. Draco, claro. Harry ignorou e continuou olhando para fora.

Um casal se beijava na penumbra. Harry nunca fora um_ voyeur_, mas mesmo assim, na falta do que olhar, ele observou o casal, vendo como o cara parecia decido a provar que dois corpos podiam ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço. Da maneira como ele estava amassando a menina contra a parede, era um milagre que ela ainda estivesse com todas as costelas inteiras.

Passado um tempo, o casal se soltou. Harry ficou surpreso em perceber que estava interessado _demais _neles. Ainda olhando descaradamente, ele viu a menina ficar na ponta dos pés e dar um beijo quente no rapaz.

Eles inverteram as posições, o rapaz encostando-se à parede, enquanto a menina se agachava.

A respiração de Harry ficou presa na garganta quando ele olhou melhor.

Não era uma menina. Era um rapaz. Menor e mais novo e com um cabelo comprido que definitivamente era o motivo da confusão de Harry. Mas um rapaz. Um homem.

Eram dois homens.

Ainda era incapaz de desgrudar os olhos da cena se desenrolando a sua frente. A maneira como o outro parecia não estar se importando muito com o fato de estar em via pública conforme lentamente colocava a o membro do outro na boca, lambendo, chupando, fazendo com que o rapaz maior segurasse o cabelo comprido entre os dedos com força, os olhos fechados, o rosto contorcido numa óbvia expressão de prazer.

Harry ofegou, hipnotizado com a maneira como a cabeça do rapaz ajoelhado ia e vinha, a forma como o pau do outro simplesmente desaparecia dentro da boca do outro e voltava a reaparecer quando ele recuava. Engolindo seco, Harry imaginou que poderia ser ele ali, encostado contra a parede de uma rua qualquer sendo chupado daquele jeito. Só imaginar isso, fazia seu coração acelerar de modo desconcertante. Mordendo os lábios, ainda observando tudo, Harry escorregou as mãos por dentro do cós da calça, pensando o tempo todo como seria bom.

Harry congelou antes de realmente chegar lá. Ele realmente não estava pretendendo se masturbar enquanto observava um casal gay desconhecido transando no meio da rua, estava?

Fechando a janela com força, Harry ficou envergonhado. Primeiro porque ele estava observando o que não era da conta dele.

Segundo porque ele estava decididamente excitado.

Zangado e constrangido consigo mesmo, Harry parou para ver se Draco já tinha saído do banho. Ele precisava de um banho agora mesmo. Para apagar. Para esquecer.

Mas ele não tinha saído.

Harry olhou no relógio. Quarenta minutos e nada. Ele sabia que algumas pessoas demoravam horrores no banho, mas quarenta minutos era muito tempo. Mesmo que o loiro estivesse usando o banho para outras finalidades, ainda assim era um tempo absurdo. Pelo menos para Harry era.

A princípio, Harry ficou irritado com a falta de consciência do rapaz. Como ele podia ser tão idiota a ponto de tomar um banho tão longo como aquele? E se Harry estivesse muito apertado? Ele não queria usar o lavatório do andar de cima. Ele queria usar_ aquele _banheiro e ponto final.

Depois Harry ficou curioso. O que ele tanto fazia lá dentro que demorava tanto tempo?

Mesmo que ele precisasse se aliviar, como Harry decididamente precisava, se o desconforto entre as pernas era algum indicativo, quarenta minutos eram mais do que suficientes. Não eram?

E por último ele ficou preocupado. E se ele tivesse desmaiado lá dentro? E se ele estivesse usando a banheira e desmaiado dentro dela? E se ele estivesse se afogando? E se ele estivesse cortando os pulsos com os cacos de vidro do espelho? E se...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry catou a varinha e foi até o banheiro. Ele bateu na porta e esperou.

Nada. Apenas o som do chuveiro correndo.

Bateu novamente, dessa vez com mais força. A impaciência o estava corroendo por dentro e ele mal podia evitar quicar na sola dos pés, nervoso.

Por último, Harry desistiu de bater. Draco obviamente estava morrendo lá dentro e precisando de ajuda.

Varinha em riste, Harry arrombou a porta.

Apenas para encontrar Draco molhado, nu e com alguma coisa branca na mão.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Draco já havia passado por muita coisa na vida. Já havia hospedado o Lorde das Trevas em sua casa, já havia visto o pai perder a varinha para o dito Lorde, já havia quase matado o maior bruxo da história e agora era escravo. Mas nunca, em todos os seus anos de vida, Draco tivera o banheiro invadido.

Olhando chocado para Harry, ele tentou entender o que se passava. Bom, se o outro estava assim tão desesperado para usar o banheiro, ele podia ter usado o do andar de cima.

"Puta que pariu, qual o seu problema, Harry?", Draco sentiu uma raiva extrema de não poder chamar o _mestre_ pelo sobrenome, mas se conteve. Ele conseguia dizer Harry com quase o mesmo desprezo com o qual dizia Potter. Perdia um pouco do efeito, mas ele sobreviveria.

"E-eu queria usar e...", gaguejou Harry, olhando para Draco ainda boquiaberto. Ele estava tão desconfortável que Draco nem precisava se esforçar para sentir isso através do elo.

"Você nunca ouviu falar em bater na porta, por Morgana!", exclamou Draco. Ele estava plenamente consciente de que estava nu na frente do seu arquiinimigo, mas a cara de pateta do outro valia o constrangimento.

Draco deu um sorriso maldoso.

"Ei. Vai ficar olhando ou o que?"

"Eu bati. Na porta.", acrescentou Harry, corando sem qualquer motivo aparente. "Digo, por que você está demorando tanto?"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, jogando o xampu no cabelo e massageando. Era incômodo ter o quatro-olhos olhando com aquela cara de pateta, mas o desconforto do outro era nítido. E deixar Harry Potter desconfortável era o esporte favorito de Draco.

"Porque algumas pessoas gostam de tomar um banho completo, só por isso. Eu não sabia que eu tinha tempo para usar o chuveiro, mestre."

"Eu já falei para você parar com isso."

"Que seja. Será que eu posso terminar o meu banho sem platéia?", perguntou Draco enxaguando o cabelo e enchendo a mão com creme. Quando Harry não respondeu e o desconforto dele se tornou mais pronunciado, juntamente com algo que Draco não soube bem identificar, ele resolveu provocar. "Talvez você queira se juntar a mim, hm?", disse, sorrindo maldosamente para o moreno.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e fechou a porta do banheiro tão rápido e com tanta força que as dobradiças rangeram.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Harry estava respirando com tanta força que o peito doía. Ele tinha visto. Draco. Nu.

Passando a mão nos cabelos com violência, ele entrou no quarto e bateu a porta, ainda completamente surpreso. Ele devia ter previsto aquilo. Era um banheiro. Um lugar onde se toma banho. E pessoas tomam banhos sem roupas.

_Ah, Merlin, eu vi Draco pelado!_, pensou Harry ainda de olhos arregalados.

Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que o chocava mais: a idéia de que ele tinha invadido um banheiro por algum motivo que ele não conseguia mais ao certo identificar ou o fato de que ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do outro.

Harry sabia que algumas vezes ele tinha alguns impulsos _estranhos_. Não era a primeira vez que ele se via incapaz de desviar o olhar de algum rapaz nu. Ele sempre atribuiu o fato à infância reprimida com os tios, a falta de contato com outras crianças. Era por isso que ele ficava olhando os outros meninos meio abobado. Nada mais que isso. Mera curiosidade infantil.

É claro que na idade de Harry dizer que era mera curiosidade era uma bobagem. Ainda mais depois do fato de que ele tinha visto dois caras no meio da rua fazendo, bem, _coisas_ e tinha ficado excitado.

_É mais você não sabia que eram dois caras_, disse uma vozinha razoável dentro da mente dele.

Harry concordou rapidamente com ela.

_Claro que não. Mas você não ficou nem um pouquinho menos excitado com isso quando viu, ficou?_, respondeu outra vozinha extremamente desagradável na opinião de Harry e que ele rapidamente calou.

Harry teria dado um tapa na própria cabeça, se isso servisse de alguma coisa para calar sua mente. Irritado, ele se jogou na cama, repassando o que tinha visto pela janela. Ele se odiou por perceber que as imagens pareciam gravadas na memória a ferro quente e que elas tinham um efeito imediato em partes mais baixas de seu corpo.

Harry grunhiu irritado, soltando uma profusão de palavrões, cada um pontuado com um soco no travesseiro. Decidido a provar a si mesmo que estava apenas impressionado e que todo seu problema se resolvia a uma falta crônica de sexo, Harry puxou as cobertas e fechou os olhos, forçando-se a dormir.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

A febre de Draco não baixou, mesmo depois de repousar o máximo possível. Ele mal dormia algumas noites e geralmente acordaria de manhã fraco demais para se levantar para tomar café ou para fazer qualquer coisa. Ele só ficaria lá, quieto, sentindo frio demais para se mexer até que, em algum momento, ele simplesmente desmaiaria de exaustão. E acordaria de novo, cansado e sentindo-se pior do que antes.

Depois da briga e do lamentável episódio do banheiro, Harry não fizera muito mais do que educadamente se oferecer para ajudá-lo. O que Draco prontamente recusou. Não houve qualquer insistência por parte de Harry que em geral sumia por horas e horas durante o dia. Não muito diferente do que era antes de Draco cair doente. Mas agora, apesar de dizer a si mesmo que não, Draco no fundo queria um pouco de atenção.

O silêncio dos dias era insuportável em condições normais, mas doente, algumas vezes Draco tinha que levantar e caminhar pelo quarto para ter certeza que não tinha morrido. Ter apenas o frio nos ossos e o desconforto como provas de que ainda pertencia ao mundo dos vivos não era o mais animador dos cenários. Pouco a pouco, ele estava caindo numa espiral de apatia que estava ameaçando enlouquecê-lo.

E ainda havia o feitiço.

Quase uma semana depois de cair doente, Draco já podia claramente ver os vergões vermelhos que maculavam sua pele na altura das algemas. A demora a ceder aos impulsos do feitiço estavam marcando sua presença física nos pulsos e tornozelos, deixando a pele em volta das algemas em carne viva. Ele mal podia tocar a área sem gemer de dor e ficar de pé ou segurar algo se tornava um desafio crescente.

Draco se perguntava quando a tortura terminaria.

Cansado, o loiro tentou se ajeitar melhor na cama, esperando pacientemente o momento em que a inconsciência o viria buscar.

* * *

**Passando ultra super mega rápido só para atualizar! Faculdade evil!**

**Thx a todos pelas reviews, respondo no próximo post, palavra de escoteira!**

**Alis**


	5. Parte 5

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Harry evitou Draco o máximo que pôde. Ele seguiu a rotina da melhor maneira que podia. Fazia as refeições e sumia para a biblioteca dos Black. Eventualmente, Harry simplesmente pegaria sua mochila e bateria a porta da frente, indo encarar o mundo lá fora, fugindo da própria confusão que era sua mente.

Por duas vezes aquela semana, Harry fora se refugiar na casa dos Weasley. Era bom ficar perto de algum nível de normalidade. Era um alívio saber que, em acordo com a Suprema Corte, os Weasley tinham conseguido autorização para permitir que os Malfoy permanecessem em sua residência. Eles estavam magicamente impedidos de sair de dentro delas, bem como de perfazer qualquer tipo de magia diferente das autorizadas pelo Ministério. As varinhas de Lucius e Narcissa haviam sido encantadas de modo semelhante à varinha de Draco. E algum membro dos Weasley teria de, semanalmente, checar seus tutelados e enviar um relatório ao Ministério.

Com isso, a vida nA' Toca estava relativamente normal, ou o mais normal que se podia ser dentro das circunstâncias nas quais tinham sido atirados. Ainda assim, era preferível isso a atmosfera depressiva do Largo Grimauld.

De coração mais leve, Harry retornou a casa dos Black depois de passar toda sua tarde de sexta-feira com Rony e Hermione, perambulando por Londres. A cidade parecia fervilhar, viva de cores, pessoas e movimento. Tão diferente do ar do Largo Grimauld, da tristeza que parecia se esconder em cada canto da casa. Feliz por estar fora, Harry se esqueceu por um tempo de que ele tinha responsabilidade sobre alguém de quem não gostava e riu como o jovem adulto que era.

Ao voltar, porém, a realidade cobrou seu preço.

A casa estava silenciosa como sempre. Suspirando a perda dos risos e da alegria, Harry foi se despindo pelo caminho, jogando os sapatos para um lado, o casaco para outro. Ele sabia que depois teria de voltar e ir catando tudo, mas naquele instante, ele apenas queria ter seus cinco minutos de rebeldia sem sentido e extravasar um pouco da frustração que sentia. Quem dera pudesse mandar Draco de volta para os pais! Ele já tinha se informado e isso não era possível. Irritado com a própria falta de sorte, ele subiu as escadas, pensando em que livro leria antes de ir dormir.

Harry escutou um gemido baixo vindo do quarto de Draco. A porta estava entreaberta, algo incomum. Pensando se devia ou não parar para ver o que estava acontecendo, Harry hesitou. E se o loiro estivesse em um momento pessoal? E se ele flagrasse algo que decididamente ele_ não _queria ver?

Engolindo seco, Harry parou a alguns passos da porta, escutando.

Tudo o que ele conseguia ouvir era uma respiração pesada, murmúrios incessantes. Intrigado, Harry espiou pela fresta.

Draco estava deitado na cama, movendo-se inquietamente. Um ar quente vinha do quarto, abafado. Harry bateu na porta e pigarreou, anunciando sua presença, mas o loiro não fez nenhuma menção de percebê-lo ali.

Harry entrou.

Draco estava adormecido. Adormecido e pálido como um cadáver. O quarto estava insuportavelmente quente e escuro e era quase doentia a maneira como o loiro havia se escondido debaixo de camadas e camadas de coberta. Alarmado, Harry se adiantou para tocar a pele do loiro, esquecido de que aquele gesto havia sido objeto de uma discussão desagradável.

Não houve qualquer comentário, porém. Draco estava completamente desacordado. E ardendo em febre.

"Ah, Merlin!", murmurou Harry, puxando a varinha e fazendo um rápido feitiço de diagnóstico básico, algo que qualquer aluno primeiranista sabia fazer. O feitiço apontou para a temperatura de Draco: quarenta graus.

Harry guardou a varinha no bolso e tentou acordar Draco, alarmado com o quão doente ele parecia. Como ele havia ficado daquele jeito? Ele não tinha notado que a condição do ex-sonserino era tão grave.

"Draco. Draco, acorde. Draco?", disse Harry. Nenhuma resposta de Draco, exceto murmúrios febris e uma fraca tentativa de se cobrir de novo.

"Draco, vamos, eu preciso que você acorde. Draco, anda."

"Não...", gemeu Draco, tentando tirar as mãos de Harry do ombro dele. Elas estavam quentes e suadas.

"Anda, acorde, eu preciso de você acordado."

"Me... Deixa... Não... Dói...", gemeu Draco, as íris acinzentadas aparecendo por de trás das pálpebras avermelhadas, sem realmente focalizar nada.

Harry desistiu de tentar trazê-lo de volta. Ele obviamente estava sentindo frio demais, se a maneira como o corpo inteiro dele tremia era alguma indicativa. Fazendo um rápido feitiço para diminuir o peso de Draco, Harry o pegou no colo e o levou para o banheiro.

Harry sabia basicamente nada sobre feitiços curativos. Apesar de serem parte do treinamento de aurores, eles ainda estavam bem a frente do nível de Harry. Tirando feitiços básicos para fechar cortes e coisas do gênero, Harry não tinha a menor idéia de como abaixar uma frebre de um modo mágico.

Então ele recorreu ao modo trouxa.

Harry abriu as torneiras da banheira e a esperou encher. O corpo de Draco estava apoiado contra o seu próprio e o rapaz não parava de murmurar, gemer e choramingar. Ele tentava fugir do frio dos ladrinhos, se aninhando como podia contra o peito de Harry, tentando ganhar algum calor. Harry sentiu pena do outro. Ele parecia péssimo, os lábios rachados e vermelhos demais. O moreno tirou os cabelos do rosto suado do outro, observando como a respiração dele estava difícil.

Lamentando o que iria fazer, Harry fechou as torneiras e voltou a erguer o rapaz no colo. Devagar, ele molhou a nuca e os pulsos do loiro.

Draco gritou de dor.

Harry puxou os pulsos, apenas para encontrar os vergões vermelhos e com pontos de inflamação sob as algemas.

"Meu bom Merlin, o que é isso?", perguntou Harry para ninguém em particular. Draco agora tinha algumas lágrimas escapando pelos olhos fechados, ainda delirante, mas capaz de sentir dor.

"Por favor, por favor, não, dói, por favor, por favor...", murmurava Draco incessantemente. O coração de Harry se apertou. O que ele podia fazer? Ele precisava baixar a febre.

´Mordendo os lábios, indeciso, Harry pensou em levar o loiro para St. Mungus. Pensando nisso, Harry fez mais um esforço para acordar Draco.

Demorou um pouco, mas os olhos se abriram, desfocados. Harry quase suspirou em alívio.

"Draco, você pode me ouvir?"

"Dormir...", disse o outro, encolhendo-se contra Harry.

"Responde, você pode ou não me ouvir?"

"Hmmm...", gemeu Draco, assentindo com a cabeça, ainda tentando se aninhar contra o corpo do moreno.

"Draco, você acha que suporta uma viagem de Flu? Para St. Mungus?"

O loiro pareceu ficar um pouco mais acordado ao ouvir o nome do hospital. Encarando Harry, ele murmurou baixinho.

"St. Mungus não."

"Mas você..."

"Não. Por favor.", disse o outro fechando os olhos e caindo da inconsciência de novo.

Harry quase urrou de frustração. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele nunca tinha cuidado de alguém doente antes, não tinha a mínima noção que que ação ter. Ele achava que a melhor chance do loiro era ir para St. Mungus e receber tratamento especializado. Mas ele parecia fraco demais para suportar uma viagem de Flu e Harry tinha medo que a situação ficasse pior. Era sabido por todos que nenhum tipo de Transporte Mágico – fosse Flu, Chave de Portal ou aparatação – devia ser usado em uma pessoa doente, sob o risco de agravar qualquer condição. A magia utilizada geralmente interferia de maneira negativa no organismo sensibilizado de um convalescente.

E Harry não sabia direito o que Draco tinha.

Preferindo não arriscar, Harry molhou mais uma vez a nuca e pulsos de Draco, ignorando o choro desesperado do loiro e os gemidos, murmurando que estava tudo bem baixinho no ouvido do outro.

Com algum trabalho, ele conseguiu despir o loiro de seu suéter. Draco tremia contra o peito de Harry, mas o moreno continuou passando a mão molhada contra o tórax suado do outro, sem parar por um segundo de dizer que estava tudo bem, que logo ia acabar. Draco parecia ouvir e algumas vezes respondia de maneira coerente, mas em geral, ele apenas choramingava de dor e de frio, algumas lágrimas ainda escorrendo pela bochecha. Harry as limpou com as mãos, pedindo desculpas. Draco tentava fugir do toque gelado, mas Harry o tinha bem seguro contra si.

Por fim, Harry tirou as calças de Draco, deixando, porém a roupa debaixo, achando que seria um pouco de atrevimento demais retirar a última peça.

Quando o corpo de Draco tocou a água gelada, ele quase gritou, os olhos se abrindo, se debatendo tentando fugir. Ele não parecia nem um pouco mais acordado do que antes, mas ainda assim, ele estava consciente o suficiente para tentar escapar.

"Não, por favor, nããoo..."

"Calma, já vai acabar, shhhs, calma..."

"Não, Harry, por favor, não..."

Demorou até Draco se acalmar dentro d'água. Quando ele finalmente parou de tentar fugir, resumindo seus protestos a soluços e gemidos, Harry já estava quase tão encharcado quanto o loiro, assim como o chão do banheiro.

Draco acordou pouco tempo depois, o que Harry tomou como um sinal de que a febre estava baixando o suficiente para ele parar de delirar. Ele parecia cansado e confuso, mas calmo.

"Frio...", murmurou Draco, abraçando o corpo com os braços magros, fazendo careta ao sentir as algemas encostarem nos machucados.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Péssimo.", disse Draco com uma voz fraca, fechando os olhos. Harry quase temeu que ele voltasse a delirar, mas os olhos se abriram de novo. "O que aconteceu?"

"Você estava ardendo em febre, delirando. Eu não sabia o que fazer então... Bem, minha tia costumava me enfiar embaixo de um chuveiro frio quando eu ficava com febre e, apesar de não ser nada agradável, funciona, então..."

Draco não respondeu nada, apenas continuou encarando Harry com olhos exaustos. Sentindo-se um pouco estúpido, Harry continuou a falar.

"Bom, eu quis levar você para St. Mungus, mas você disse que não e eu fiquei com medo que o Flu piorasse tudo e, sei lá.", suspirou Harry, passando uma mão nos cabelos, deixando-os molhados. "Eu não sabia o que fazer. Me desculpe."

Draco ficou em silêncio por vários segundos.

"Posso sair daqui?", perguntou com a voz trêmula, por fim. Harry assentiu.

Harry o ajudou a se levantar da banheira e foi buscar uma toalha. Draco não conseguiu ficar de pé por mais de quinze segundos, antes de ter de se apoiar em alguma coisa para não cair. Por sorte, Harry já tinha pegado uma toalha no gabinete debaixo da pia e ajudou Draco a se sentar na tampa fechada da privada. O loiro respirava com alguma dificuldade ainda, mas sua pele pelo menos não ardia mais.

Draco pegou a toalha e começou a se secar, mas pouco tempo depois a toalha escorregou dos dedos do rapaz, os braços caindo fracos sob o colo dele. Draco trincou os dentes, irritado.

"O que houve?", perguntou Harry, pegando a toalha do chão.

"Cansado.", resumiu Draco, ainda de dentes trincados.

Harry podia entender a irritação do outro. Devia ser imensamente difícil para o sempre orgulhoso Draco se ver em uma situação de fraqueza tão óbvia, tão exposto. Harry tentou se por no lugar de Draco e falhou. E dificilmente conseguia imaginar como seria ser escravo de Draco, cuidado por ele. Era surreal demais para ele.

Mas então, não seria igualmente surreal para Draco?

"Posso, então?", disse Harry estendendo a toalha, tentando não tornar mais complicado o que já era quase impossível.

Draco o olhou de esguelha, como se tivesse algum comentário rascante na língua, mas nada disse, apenas assentindo de modo brusco com a cabeça.

Harry começou secando os cabelos de Draco. Molhados, eles tinham um tom mais escuro do que quando secos, o platinado se tornando um tom mais puxado para dourado. Harry observou, mesmerizado, como a cor não era uniforme, como algumas mechas de cabelo pareciam mais escuras do que outras. Tentativamente, Harry deixou os dedos passarem pelos fios, testando para ver se eles eram tão macios quanto aparentavam ser. Draco pareceu não perceber a manobra e Harry quase sorriu da própria esperteza. Não era diferente de qualquer outro cabelo molhado que Harry tivesse tocado na vida, mas mesmo assim ainda parecia especial.

Harry continuou secando, descendo para os ombros, observando os contornos agudos dos quais Draco era formado. Ele era bem mais magro que Harry, ossos despontando das costas, clavícula. Ainda assim, não era desagradável aos olhos, mas dificilmente Harry, ou qualquer outra pessoa, poderia classificar de bonito. A pele era branca demais, quase translúcida, as veias azuladas visíveis na jugular do outro rapaz, pulsando e pulsando.

O processo de secar e observar continuou. Harry se ajoelhou ao lado de Draco, que estava com os olhos fechados, a respiração tranqüila, enquanto secava cuidadosamente o tórax do outro, notando como as costelas pareciam visíveis debaixo da pele clara, marcada de um lado a outro por uma fina linha, quase invisível.

Sectumsempra.

Harry quase não conseguiu se impedir de passar o indicador sobre a cicatriz. A pele de Draco não era completamente imaculada, Harry já tinha notado uma ou outra pequena cicatriz quase invisível na pele dele. Mas aquela cicatriz significava algo. Algo que era apenas de Harry.

O moreno continuou olhando, hipnotizado, o lábio inferior seguro entre os dentes. Era bom, num sentido completamente deturpado da palavra, saber que havia uma marca em Draco que fora Harry que causara. Algo do qual ele dificilmente poderia se livrar durante a vida. Talvez ele pudesse esconder com um glamour ou talvez houvesse alguma poção para fazer a cicatriz sair, mas Harry duvidava que fosse possível. Cada vez que Draco se visse no espelho, ele se lembraria de Harry. E aquilo causava quase um contentamento. Como se aquilo completasse algo dentro de Harry, uma parte dele que sentia necessidade de ser lembrada, de marcar, de não se deixar ser esquecida. De impedir que Draco algum dia saísse dali e fingisse que nada, nunca, tinha acontecido. Era doentio, mas não era como se ele se importasse com isso.

Harry estava tão entretido com sua exploração visual que ele não percebeu quando os olhos de Draco se abriram e se fixaram nele.

Com algum desconcerto, Harry devolveu o olhar, rapidamente desviando do cinza intenso sobre si. Não era tanto a vergonha por ser pego olhando, tampouco pelo que ele sentia. Era mais. Como se a vergonha viesse de algo que ele quisesse ter e não tivesse a coragem de esticar os dedos e pegar para si.

Mas afinal, quem poderia ter quando não se sabe ao certo o que se quer?

Em silêncio, Harry continuou a secar Draco, consciente de que nem por um segundo os olhos do outro vacilaram sobre si e que nem por um momento, Harry teve coragem de cruzar os olhares.

_Harry/Draco/Harry/Draco/_

Draco se deixou ser posto na cama vestido por Harry, no final das contas. Mesmo os olhares atravessados que estava dando ao rapaz não surtiam o efeito desejado, não quando Draco não conseguia enfiar os braços na parte de cima do pijama de modo decente. Então ele deixou que Harry o vestisse, apenas batendo pé quanto às roupas debaixo, que ele mesmo trocou, com algum esforço. Harry continuou a trocá-lo com o mesmo esmero com o qual ele o tinha secado.

Ele observou em silêncio enquanto o ex-grifinório o ajudava a passar as pernas pela calça e o ajudava a ficar de pé para subir toda a roupa. Draco quase pediu para fazer isso sozinho, mas Harry tivera o cuidado de evitar qualquer conta to extra e Draco era grato por isso. Ou tentava ser.

Por fim, Harry colocou Draco na cama, cobrindo-o como uma mãe fazia com o filho, prendendo as cobertas embaixo do corpo do loiro. Draco suspirou contente ao sentir o conforto da cama.

"Melhor?", perguntou Harry, desenrolando as mangas da camisa. Elas estavam molhadas ainda, reparou Draco.

"Suas mangas estão molhadas."

"Oh, é, estão."

Harry secou-as com um acenar de varinha. Guardou-a no bolso e hesitou.

Draco quase riu da indecisão dele.

"Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? Está com fome?"

Draco sacudiu a cabeça que não e afundou nos travesseiros. Ele não queria conversar. Na verdade, ele queria qualquer coisa menos olhar para Harry.

Olhar para ele o fazia lembrar-se das coisas que o moreno sentia. E isso só fazia a cabeça de Draco doer.

"Certo. Eu estarei logo aqui do lado. Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, é só me chamar."

Ainda hesitando, Harry pôs a mão na maçaneta. Draco o assistiu morder os lábios, indeciso e por fim, sair, encostando a porta delicadamente.

Draco suspirou, dessa vez não porque estava feliz com o conforto que a cama lhe proporcionava. Ele não entendia como alguém podia ser tão absolutamente nobre como Harry era. Era ridículo, absurdo. No lugar de Harry, Draco tinha certeza que estaria transformando a vida do aprendiz de auror num verdadeiro inferno ou, no mínimo, ignorando-o o máximo possível. Mas Harry não. Ele alternava momentos de distância com momentos como aquele, em que ele tinha sido perfeito.

Draco bufou. Ele detestava aquilo. Como alguém podia ser tão idiota a ponto de fingir perfeição dentro da própria casa? O que ele ganhava fingindo para Draco ser uma boa pessoa?

Draco grunhiu, jogando a cabeça do travesseiro com alguma força, mas não muita. A quem ele estava querendo enganar, ele sabia que Harry não estava fingindo. E era claro como o dia que tudo o que o Menino de Ouro de Hogwarts fazia era por pura índole. Draco sentia isso. Cada coisa que ele dizia ou fazia era por vontade. Por algum sentimento superior iluminado que estava acima da capacidade de compreensão de Draco. Pela maldita nobreza grifinória que dava a Draco uma vontade insana de quebrar alguma coisa.

Fechando os olhos, decidido a bloquear a raiva sem sentido que subia pela garganta, Draco admitiu que talvez houvesse mais. Por trás de toda a generosidade inapropriada, havia mais. Algo que Draco sabia o que era. Ele vira o modo como Harry olhava para a cicatriz em seu peito e ele sentira o que ele sentira. _Contentamento_. Mas não o tipo de contentamento vindo da alegria de ter quase rachado Draco em dois. Era algo mais sutil, mas etéreo, difícil de colocar as mãos. Era como se ele não aceitasse o que levara aquela cicatriz a estar ali, mas gostasse da idéia de que ela estava, de fato, marcada para sempre na pele de Draco. Como uma lembrança. Algo que Draco nunca poderia apagar ou fingir para si mesmo que não aconteceu. Simplesmente esquecer.

Como se Draco precisasse de mais uma lembrança de Harry Potter. Levaria mais de uma vida inteira para esquecer o maldito quatro-olhos e tudo o que ele fizera. E levaria mais de uma vida para aceitar que isso não incomodava assim tanto. Principalmente quando parte das lembranças que Draco tinha de Harry estavam sendo tão fortemente pintadas com o novo Harry que ele conhecera nesses últimos tempos. Sete anos de inimizade escolar. Ou melhor, seis anos de inimizade escolar e uma guerra. Tudo substituído por alguns dias com o idiota de bom coração. Tão patético.

Irritado, Draco se ajeitou na cama e esperou o sono chegar, mesmo sabendo que ele não viria.

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Wazzaaaap! Alis in da hood! \o/

XD Ok, ok, parei com a loucura.

Mais um cap! Que eu não sei ao certo se eu dividi igual ao do Livejournal, mas deixa quieto (tão grande quanto está, há!).

Como prometido, **SPECIAL THX PARA**:

_**GirlOfAvalon**__ (;), __Hinaxchan__, __**gota gelada**__, __Malu Chan__, __**Tere Black**__, __Ayami__ e __**Inu**_!

Vou fazer o mesmo sistema de Loveless – vou responder as reviews pelo reply do ff dot net ou por e-mail. Por que? Porque assim eu poupo espaço e consigo até dar uma resposta mais completa e legal para vocês. Então não deixem de fazer reviews logados ou deixar um e-mailzinho pra contato que eu respondo as reviews. ;D

**Muito obrigada a todos** pelos elogios e obrigada àqueles que leram, mesmo não deixando review (mas tentem deixar, snif) e continuem comigo que agora falta pouquinho pro fim! Ohohoho!

Como sempre, faça uma ficwriter carente feliz, deixe review! É só um cliquezinho e você faz meu dia mais bonito!

**Alis**


	6. Parte Final

**N/A: Último capítulo! :O **Avisos no final da fic, leiam, please.**  
**

[Harry//Draco//Harry//Draco//]

Levou mais alguns dias de cama e cuidados para Draco se recuperar. Harry ainda não sabia ao certo o que tinha causado a súbita doença do rapaz, ainda que ele desconfiasse seriamente que fosse devido à má alimentação dele. Tendo isso em mente, Harry tratou de garantir que Draco se alimentasse bem durante todas três refeições, mesmo que isso sempre fosse seguido de graves reclamações e comentários atravessados por parte do loiro. Ele levava o café para Draco no quarto, agora que ele conseguia mantê-lo na cama. Uma simples ordem de "não levante da cama amanhã de manhã" resolvia toda a questão de Draco acordar antes de Harry apenas para ficar parado no meio da cozinha, confuso. Se ele tivesse pensado nisso num primeiro momento, tudo seria mais simples desde o início. Mas Harry estava muito ocupado tentando não ordenar Draco e se acostumar à nova rotina.

Aliás, eles caíram rapidamente na rotina. Não o tipo de rotina negativa que levava ao tédio, mas o tipo de rotina confortável que fazia as pessoas esperar pelas mesmas coisas todos os dias pelo simples prazer de tê-las. Como acordar e abrir a janela para ver o sol lá fora ou se espreguiçar longamente. A rotina para os dois fora construída dentro desses limites de conforto. Não era realmente ruim tomarem café juntos no quarto de Draco todo dia ou acabarem lendo em silêncio na biblioteca pela tarde. Era claro que todos os dois tinham sua parcela de satisfação em passar aquelas horinhas compartilhada, mesmo que, de vez em quando, fizessem questão de mostrar o contrário.

Eventualmente, Harry retomara os estudos do seu teste de auror. Em pouco tempo, ele sabia que teria de fazer o teste escrito e com autorização especial do Ministro para faltar às aulas ou não, Harry ainda tinha que ter o mesmo resultado mínimo para passar. E o resultado mínimo, de "_mínimo_" não tinha absolutamente nada.

Cansado e sentindo-se pressionado, Harry se punha a ler exaustivamente as matérias do curso. A princípio, ele faria isso sozinho. Até que um dia, Draco simplesmente entrou na biblioteca e ficou observando.

E observando.

Depois de mais ou menos cinco minutos com o olhar de Draco queimando na nuca, Harry achou que devia dizer algo.

"Precisa de alguma coisa, Draco?"

"Hm? Não."

"Certo."

Mesmo no silêncio absoluto da sala, com apenas o som das páginas sendo viradas e o eventual arranhar da pena de Harry no pergaminho, o olhar de Draco falava volumes.

"Draco, existe algum motivo em específico para você estar criando um buraco na minha nuca com o seu olhar?", perguntou Harry, jogando a pena na mesa. Ele se virou a tempo de ver Draco dar de ombros.

"Não, na verdade não. Eu estava entediado."

"E?"

"E o quê?"

"E por que você não está fazendo algo pelo seu tédio em vez de ficar aqui, olhando?"

"Incomodo?"

Harry mexeu nos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Não era tanto como se Draco incomodasse. A palavra exata seria distrair. Ter Draco por perto era um foco de distração constante para Harry, sempre o impedindo de raciocinar adequadamente. Até mesmo os momentos onde ele estava longe do ex-sonserino o faziam pensar nele. Se estava na hora de levar mais uma refeição, se Harry devia levar um livro ou apenas sentar-se perto da janela e ter uma conversa sobre o nada. Não que eles conversassem muito. Mas em geral, quando faziam era até agradável. Até Draco dar começo às provocações e falar coisas estúpidas. Mas antes disso Draco sempre se revelava uma companhia interessante.

"Não. Não incomoda.", resmungou Harry, virando-se de volta para seu livro. "Apenas não fique aí, me olhando assim, sei lá, é chato."

"Chato como?", disse Draco, enquanto Harry se esticava para pegar a pena.

"Chato, chato, oras. Chato de não gosto de me sentir vigiado."

"Eu não estou te vigiando.", respondeu Draco. Harry não tinha percebido quando ele tinha se levantado do sofá e vindo mais para próximo dele.

"Eu sei que não.", disse Harry, rabiscando um pedaço de pergaminho, tentando manter o foco sem sucesso.

"Então?", inquiriu o loiro, sentando-se na ponta da mesa, próximo a Harry. Próximo demais.

"Então o que, Draco?", perguntou o aprendiz de auror que permaneceria na aprendizagem para sempre se não conseguisse se concentrar e rápido no que estava lendo.

Draco deu de ombros novamente e pegou o livro que Harry estava lendo. Harry tentou tirar o objeto das mãos do loiro, mas Draco já se afastara, lendo em voz alta trechos do livro.

"O auror deve ter em foco a proteção dos reféns, sempre tendo em mente os seguintes procedimentos-padrão de ação...", Draco seguiu lendo, dessa vez em silêncio, rindo ocasionalmente.

Harry se levantou e tentou ver o que Draco estava lendo.

"Do que você ri tanto?", perguntou o moreno.

"Bem, sinceramente, a pessoa que fez esse manual ou é muito estúpida ou nunca esteve em batalha. Procurar verificar e curar possíveis danos à vítima, no meio de uma _batalha_? Quem fizer isso vai ter muita sorte se sair inteiro. Ridículo."

"Ah, claro, valeu, senhor especialistas em batalhas.", escarneceu Harry.

"Posso não ser um especialista em batalhas, mas já estive em algumas para saber que isso é completamente impossível de ser feito, pelo menos da maneira que ele quer que seja feito."

Harry deu uma risadinha de escárnio e pegou o livro de volta das mãos de Draco, voltando em seguida a sentar-se na poltrona. Surpreendentemente, Draco pegou outra cadeira e sentou–se ao lado de Harry. O moreno pensou seriamente em perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo, mas pensou melhor e deixou estar.

Os dois passaram o resto da tarde lendo juntos.

Eventualmente, Draco se mostrou uma excelente companhia. A despeito dos comentários sarcásticos e provocações eventuais, Draco era excelente para se estudar. Harry não sabia ao certo se o ex-sonserino estava assim tão entediado que sentia necessidade de estudar com Harry, mas fosse como fosse, ele o fazia e era interessante. Nos últimos tempos, Harry havia guardado mais informações sobre o programa de aurores do que desde o início de seus estudos.

[Harry//Draco//Harry//Draco//]

Draco não sabia ao certo o que o levara a ir atrás de Harry na biblioteca. Ele sabia que parte daquela motivação vinha do feitiço, empurrando-o a ajudar o moreno. Era claro como água que ele estava tomando uma surra dos estudos, Draco podia sentir toda a tensão e confusão vinda de Harry pelo elo. Quando decidiu ir ver o que Harry fazia, Draco disse a si mesmo que fora simplesmente porque os sentimentos de Harry o estavam incomodando. A mesma desculpa que usou a si mesmo para justificar o porquê de descer para ver Harry cozinhar. Ou quando aceitou a proposta do outro de ensiná-lo o básico na cozinha.

Fora quase uma surpresa, se na verdade Harry não estivesse insinuando isso há algum tempo. Draco suspeitava de que ele estava cansado de cozinhar para ele.

"Então, não é assim tão difícil, sabe?", disse Harry enquanto cozinhava batatas de um lado e refogava a carne do outro.

"Na verdade, é bem fácil. Eu aprendi ainda pequeno e você é bom de Poções, até já pegou uma coisa ou outra aqui, não seria assim ruim de aprender.", comentou o moreno, enquanto Draco punha os pratos na mesa. Era a terceira ou quarta vez que Harry vinha com o mesmo papinho. Ah, por que não fazê-lo feliz?

"Ok."

"Ok o quê?", perguntou Harry, colocando um pouco do caldo da carne na mão e provando. "Olha, prova isso.", disse em seguida, esticando a colher para Draco.

O loiro provou.

"Ok, eu quero que você me ensine.", respondeu, enquanto ia olhar as panelas. "E está bom. Um pouco mais de sal e acho que fica razoável."

Harry parou de cozinhar, olhando Draco, surpreso.

"Está falando sério?"

"Por que eu não estaria? Eu não posso depender de você para cozinhar para mim para sempre."

"Eu sei, mas, olha, eu não me incomodo e..."

"Se incomoda sim. O escravo aqui sou eu e não você.", replicou Draco.

"Não seja idiota."

"Não estou sendo."

"Eu não tenho problemas para cozinhar para você, eu teria de cozinhar para mim de qualquer jeito."

"Sim, mas agora você se sente na obrigação."

"Não, não me sinto."

"Aham."

"Eu disse que não me sinto.", resmungou Harry, colocando as batatas numa travessa e olhando Draco de esguelha.

"Claro.", concordou debochadamente o loiro, enquanto ajudava Harry a pôr as batatas na travessa e depois na mesa.

"Draco!", exclamou Harry, pondo uma mão na cintura, um ar de riso nos lábios. Ele ficava engraçado, pensou Draco, segurando um pano de prato naquela pose. _A perfeita dona de casa_, imaginou Draco, sorrindo sem perceber.

"O quê? Eu estou concordando com você.", respondeu com um ar risonho, enquanto terminava de servir o resto do jantar.

"Cínico.", riu Harry.

"Sempre.", piscou Draco.

Draco aprendeu rapidamente as artes da cozinha ou a "pilotar um fogão", como Harry fazia questão de dizer, apenas pelo prazer de ver Draco bufar e jogar alguma coisa nele. Nunca algo que pudesse machucar o moreno, geralmente um pano, travesseiro, almofada ou algo mais duro encantando com um feitiço acolchoante previamente. Harry sempre riria e faria alguma piadinha boba sobre o quão bem Draco ficava de avental e Draco faria algum comentário maldoso sobre a posição de escravo dele.

Não que isso fosse realmente um tabu entre os dois mais. Em algum momento da convivência ambos ficaram mais ou menos confortáveis com isso: Draco por saber que Harry nunca abusaria da posição dele e Harry por saber que Draco tinha consciência de que ele era uma pessoa decente.

Em retrospecto, quando um dos dois parasse para pensar nisso, era quase engraçado o nível de conforto no qual os dois tinham conseguido de envolver.

No final, Draco se mostrara melhor na cozinha do que Harry. Ele era mais habilidoso, mais cuidadoso e, surpreendentemente, mais paciente. Harry vocalizou em alto e bom som que isso só podia ser reflexo da aptidão do loiro em Poções e nada mais. Draco rebateu que ele estava com inveja de que Draco era melhor do que ele nisso. E Harry apenas concordou e disse que como ele era melhor, devia cozinhar sempre.

No final, eles revezaram.

[Harry//Draco//Harry//Draco//]

O tempo correu tão rápido lá fora que Harry ficou surpreso quando viu que estava às vésperas do exame de aurores. O ex-grifinório nunca fora uma pessoa muito feliz com provas e afins e fazer uma prova daquela magnitude – a que finalmente tornaria Harry um auror nível C – era incrível. Aurores níveis C não eram a elite e tão pouco eram colocados em campo. Eram praticamente aprendizes. Mas aprendizes que usavam o uniforme vermelho de aurores e tinham um distintivo. E era isso que Harry queria, com todas as suas forças.

Então era bem óbvio que ele ficaria tão tenso que passaria justamente a noite que ele mais precisava dormir em claro.

Sentado na cama, lendo suas anotações da matéria, Harry tentou de todo jeito se concentrar em absorver conhecimento.

O que era complicado, levando em conta que eram duas da manhã e ele estava tão tenso que tinha certeza que se os músculos das suas costas continuassem se retesando da maneira que estavam, ele ia acordar corcunda.

Frustrado, Harry jogou o pergaminho longe e deitou de costas na cama, encarando o teto e pensando no futuro fracasso que seria sua prova. E ele provavelmente ficaria assim o resto da noite, se alguém – Draco, com certeza – não tivesse batido na porta.

"Entra.", bufou Harry, ainda jogado na mesma posição.

"Tudo certo aí?", perguntou Draco, de pijama e parecendo cansado.

"Ótimo.", disse Harry, sarcástico. "Eu só tenho a prova da minha vida amanhã e não tenho a menor idéia da matéria."

"Não seja estúpido, você passou as últimas semanas estudando. Comigo.", acrescentou Draco, como se o fato de que ele estava presente fosse crucial. Bom, era.

"E daí?"

Harry sabia que Draco deveria estar revirando os olhos. Quando ele se levantou para tirar a dúvida, viu o loiro bufando e virando os olhos para o teto. Harry riu.

"Olha aqui, seu imbecil, você sabe a mais sobre as normas de conduta e padrões e atuação dos aurores do que os próprios instrutores. Então pára de bobagem e vai dormir.", falouDraco num tom falsamente irritado. Depois de uma convivência diária intensa, não era assim tão complicado diferenciar o humor de Draco.

"Se você diz."

"Eu digo. E o que eu digo é sempre verdade universal. Agora vá dormir."

"Não consigo.", murmurou Harry coçando os olhos com os punhos, num gesto infantil. "Sem sono. E você também pelo jeito."

"Não, eu estou morto de cansaço."

"Então vai dormir."

"Não consigo.", disse Draco, encostando a porta do quarto.

"Como assim?"

Draco sentou-se na cama, empurrando sem qualquer cerimônia as pernas de Harry para o lado. Harry pegou a dica nada sutil e se ajeitou na cama, dando espaço para Draco.

"Eu acho que eu só posso dormir se você dormir ou se você me der permissão para dormir.", explicou Draco num tom inexpressivo.

"Como é que é?", perguntou Harry, sentando-se na cama.

"É. Eu reparei isso durante as sessões de estudo sabe? Eventualmente você apagaria no sofá, algo deprimente, Harry, permita-me dizer. E, se eu quisesse, eu conseguiria dormir naquele instante. Mas, se depois, com você acordado, eu tentasse dormir, eu não conseguiria. Demorou a eu associar os dois acontecimentos, mas eu percebi isso com nitidez hoje de tarde. E agora, enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente pregar os olhos depois de um dia de intensa atividade doméstica..."

"Não seja exagerado você só fez o jantar."

"Ainda assim, intenso."

Harry ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mordendo o polegar e olhando Draco. O loiro não retribuiu o gesto.

"Me desculpe. Eu não sabia dessa limitação do feitiço."

"Nem eu. E não peça desculpas, não é culpa sua."

Harry ficou quieto por um tempo. Pensando bem, deve ter sido um inferno para Draco esses últimos meses. Harry dormia muito pouco ou quase nada. E se ele não podia dormir enquanto Harry não pegasse no sono. Isso só podia dizer que ele ficara muitas, mas muitas noites em claro. Para Harry, isso era normal. Mas para Draco, dificilmente era assim.

"Eu sinto muito, mesmo assim. Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção.", Harry pôs uma mão no braço de Draco, num gesto de conforto sem motivo específico.

Draco deu de ombros, ignorando o que Harry tinha dito.

"Não é como se você tivesse a obrigação de saber tudo. E, por agora, eu já estou bem acostumado, ainda que isso tenha me derrubado no início."

"A gripe.", lembrou Harry.

"A gripe.", concordou Draco. "Péssima combinação pouca comida e pouco sono, além de estresse."

"É. Mas, bem...", Harry se levantou da cama, passando por Draco. Ele se pôs de pé, espreguiçando-se. "Eu vou para a biblioteca. E você pode ir para sua cama dormir.", ordenou o moreno, piscando com um sorriso no rosto.

Draco sorriu de volta, sem perceber.

"Agora eu já perdi o sono, idiota. Se você quer tanto assim desperdiçar sua chance de descansar para prova, eu te ajudo nisso."

Draco se levantou e saiu para o corredor, já com alguns pergaminhos e livros na mão. Harry pegou o restante e foi atrás.

"Não precisa. Pode ir dormir."

"Eu vou, assim que você for."

"Mas eu estou completamente sem sono.", resmungou Harry, enquanto abria a porta da biblioteca.

"E eu também.", respondeu Draco, pondo toda a tralha que ele carregara em cima da mesa.

"Eu já disse que você pode dormir.", rebateu Harry, ainda de pé, segurando os livros sem jeito nos braços.

Draco foi até ele e pegou os itens, ajudando Harry a colocá-los em cima da mesa.

"Que eu posso. Não que _preciso _ir."

[Harry//Draco//Harry//Draco//]

O orgulho que Draco sentiu quando Harry apareceu correndo pelo Flu, segurando um pedaço de pergaminho e gritando quase histérico que tinha passado parecia completamente sem sentido e deslocado. Ele sabia que não devia sentir-se orgulhoso pelo sucesso de Harry, mas ele se sentia. E mesmo repetindo de novo e de novo que ele só se sentia desta forma porque tinha auxiliado Harry a estudar, Draco sabia que não era só isso. Que no fundo, ele estava apenas feliz por Harry. Orgulhoso que todo o esforço dele tinha dado resultados, por ele ter conseguido atingir o objetivo que ele tanto desejava. Por Harry. E apenas por ele.

Draco não disse nada disso, porém, quando Harry praticamente quicava na frente dele, eufórico pelo resultado.

"Parabéns.", disse Draco, sorrindo para Harry sem realmente perceber isso.

"Eu passei! Passei!", quase gritava Harry. Talvez em outro momento, Draco pudesse ter se incomodado. Mas naquele dia, a euforia dele era simplesmente contagiante.

"Claro que passou, Harry. Você estudou comigo. O que você achava, que eu permitiria seu fracasso? Sou um excelente professor.", respondeu Draco, com um falso ar de desdém. O sorriso no rosto, porém, traía-o completamente.

O próprio sorriso de Harry parecia tão grande que ocupava todo o Largo Grimmauld. Até aquele instante, Draco nunca tinha reparado como o sorriso de Harry parecia bonito. Não era nada efetivamente físico. Era apenas a sensação de alegria que ele era capaz de passar com aquela expressão. Tudo no moreno mudava quando ele sorria. Os olhos pareciam mais verdes, o rosto iluminava-se. Era algo tão pleno e completo, tão incrível, que Draco só podia acompanhá-lo e sorrir também.

Harry largou o pergaminho no chão e avançou na direção de Draco. O loiro realmente não estava esperando por aquilo.

Antes que ele pudesse realmente registrar o que estava acontecendo, os braços do moreno estavam em volta de si, trazendo Draco para frente, os corpos se juntando num abraço.

O tempo pareceu diminuir a velocidade e parar para Draco. Parte dele ainda estava completamente chocada que Harry Potter o estava abraçando e não era uma tentativa de sufocá-lo num abraço de urso. Estava abraçando-o de alegria, gratidão, amizade. E isso era tão absurdo, que Draco mal conseguia agarrar o conceito.

E outra parte de Draco estava mais do que ciente de como os braços de Harry pareciam sólidos ao redor dele, ou como as mãos de Draco se moveram sozinhas para retribuir o abraço, parando contra as costas de Harry, sentindo as definições do que um dia seriam músculos ali. Como as pontas de seus dedos pareciam embebidas pelo calor do corpo de Harry, como todo o moreno parecia simplesmente real demais. Uma âncora num mundo de irrealidade e absurdos. E o mais hilário era que Harry era o vértice de todas aquelas impossibilidades.

Os segundos se esticaram eternamente, a respiração de Harry resvalando contra o pescoço de Draco, fazendo um arrepio perpassar a coluna do loiro, um tremor agradável que há muito ele não sentia. Não houve nenhuma magia, nenhuma revelação única com aquele abraço, nada incrível ou extraordinário. Era apenas um corpo sólido contra o outro, calores trocados, emoções mixadas. Mas ainda assim, era perfeito em toda a sua banalidade. E Draco sabia disso. E não podia, nem queria, fazer nada para mudar aquilo.

Depois de uma eternidade de poucos segundos, Harry o soltou. Ele não parecia diferente para Draco, o mesmo jovem adulto magrelo e baixinho de óculos de segundos atrás. E, ao mesmo tempo, tudo tinha mudado. E Draco sabia disso.

"Desculpa. Me empolguei. É só que... Minha nossa, eu não acredito que sou um auror! Oh, Merlin, eu sou auror!", murmurou Harry, com um sorriso sem graça, tímido. Sorrisos. Era incrível como eles podiam dizer tanto no rosto de Harry Potter.

Draco pensou em um milhão de coisas para dizer ou fazer. Ele tinha um mundo de opções e, na verdade, estava preso.

Um mundo de escolhas truncadas.

"Certo, Harry. Ou devo dizer auror Harry?", disse Draco, levantando uma sobrancelha, uma normalidade fingida, um coração batendo forte demais.

"Auror Harry. Wow. Minha nossa!", riu Harry, ainda um pouco corado e sem graça. Ele pegou o pergaminho no chão. Draco fingiu não perceber que a folha tremia nas mãos de Harry. Que _Harry _tremia.

Um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo rosto de Draco.

"Acho que temos de comemorar, não é mesmo, senhor auror?"

Harry gargalhou.

"O que você sugere?"

"Um jantar caprichado. Por minha conta. Afinal o novo braço da lei precisa se alimentar bem.", disse Draco, caminhando para a cozinha.

Harry deu outra risada em resposta e o seguiu.

[Harry//Draco//Harry//Draco//]

As pequenas férias que Harry teria até o início de suas funções como auror foram passadas parte delas passeando por Londres e parte delas dentro do Largo Grimmauld. Harry insistira que Draco saísse com ele, mas o ex-sonserino recusou todas as propostas, preferindo ficar confinado. Harry não gostava muito desse isolamento do loiro, mas podia entender que ele não quisesse ser visto com as algemas. Como elas não podiam ser escondidas com nenhum tipo de magia, não havia como elas não serem vistas. Mesmo que Draco as escondessem sob camadas de roupa, ainda assim, dependendo de como ele se movesse, elas apareceriam. E dificilmente elas poderiam passar como um mero adereço.

Então Harry saiu sozinho e explorou a cidade. Rony o acompanhou algumas vezes, relembrando os velhos tempos de Hogwarts. Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto Draco e Harry ficou feliz em ver que Rony estava disposto a agir com se aquilo não existisse. Tudo bem que ele agia como se Draco não existisse e isso era irritante. Mas era melhor do que ouvir o ruivo reclamar eternamente sobre Draco. Harry tinha certeza que a mudança tinha o dedo de Hermione, mas não era como se isso fosse realmente um problema.  
Hermione, por sua vez, apenas saiu com os amigos uma única vez. Grávida de quase quatro meses, ela já tinha uma barriguinha visível. A gravidez era um pouco mais complicada do que se poderia ter desejado, mas ela e o bebê estavam bem, no geral.

Ou era o que todos achavam.

Harry estava no Largo Grimmauld quando a notícia chegou. Quem avisou foi George, abatido e um pouco abalado. Harry ficara pensando na próxima jogada que faria no xadrez bruxo, enquanto Draco fora atender o Flu. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver o loiro retornando pálido, dizendo que era melhor Harry ir até o Flu.

O rosto sardento de George, envolto em chamas verdes, estava marcado por linhas de tensão. Harry só se lembrava de tê-lo visto assim tão sério uma única vez. E a lembrança serviu apenas para apavorá-lo.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou Harry, ajoelhando-se na frente da lareira, o coração aos pulos.

"Harry...", disse George, a voz um pouco instável. O coração de Harry parecia impossivelmente mais acelerado. "Eu tenho más notícias."

"Ah, meu Deus.", gemeu Harry. "O que aconteceu? Pelo amor de Merlin, o que aconteceu, George?"

George engoliu seco várias vezes, o pomo-de-adão subindo e descendo sucessivamente acusando o movimento. Harry sentiu uma vontade súbita de atravessar o Flu e fazer o ruivo falar logo, nem que fosse com os próprios punhos. Não que isso fizesse qualquer sentido.

"Hermione.", murmurou George, olhos fixos no chão. "Ela perdeu o bebê. Ela está bem, mas... Não tiveram como salvar a criança"

Harry sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater por alguns segundos. Não que isso realmente tivesse acontecido, mas a sensação de sufocamento era tamanha que era como se seu coração simplesmente tivesse deixado de bater e seus pulmões tivessem parado de trabalhar. Uma dormência gélida correu o corpo de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que a verdade daquelas quatro palavras faziam-se valer.

Hermione tinha perdido o bebê. O primeiro filho de seus dois melhores amigos nunca viria ao mundo. Ele nunca seria padrinho daquele bebê. Rony e Hermione nunca seriam chamados de pais, não por aquela criança.

Porque ela tinha morrido.

Harry deixou o peso de seu corpo relaxar, caindo sentado no piso frio, os olhos mirando o vazio. Ele registrou marginalmente George comentando o estado de saúde e mais alguém falando na sala. Ele olhou, sem realmente ver, George sumir nas chamas esverdeadas e uma mão guiando-o para o sofá. Nada daquilo tinha a menor importância, nada daquilo faria a menor diferença. Hermione tinha_ perdido_ o bebê.

Fechando os olhos com força, Harry afundou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo o peso da perda nas costas. Aquilo era tão injusto! Depois de tudo o que seus amigos tinham passado, todos os sacrifícios feitos na Guerra, das derrotas, lágrimas e feridas, eles ainda tinham que passar por mais aquele momento de dor, por mais perda. Harry não tinha idéia real do que era um filho, mas o pouco que ele tinha idealizado junto com Rony, os sonhos compartilhados de ver a criança ir a Hogwarts, ensiná-la Quadribol, mostrá-la um mundo que ela não chegaria a ver, todas aqueles pequenos projetos construídos visando o futuro estavam destruídos e isso doía. Doía mais do que Harry poderia jamais ter imaginado, doía como se uma parte dele tivesse sido arrancada, esperanças roubadas.

E não era exatamente isso que tinha acontecido.

Harry realmente não se deu conta de quando as lágrimas tinham começado a cair, mas isso dificilmente importava. As lágrimas dele, a dor, eram de pouca importância. Como ele poderia se importar com o próprio sofrimento, quando sua dor era apenas uma amostra ínfima do que Rony e Hermione deviam estar sentindo? Era egoísmo dele afundar na própria decepção de um futuro destruído que nem ao menos era realmente dele. Hermione e Rony precisavam de apoio e lá estava o grande Harry Potter chorando e se lamentando quando ele devia estar n'A Toca, apoiando os amigos, segurando a mão deles.

Não. Mais do que isso. Harry devia ter feito algo. Ele sabia que Hermione precisava de cuidados, mas ele também sabia que ela continuava trabalhando no Departamento de Auxílio às Vítimas da Guerra. Harry sabia muito bem que ela continuava indo todo o santo dia ao Ministério organizar papéis e agendar audiências para auxiliar famílias que haviam sido afetadas pela Guerra, fosse pela perda de bens, fosse pela perda de membros. E Harry sabia, ah! Como ele sabia, que ela só estava fazendo isso por causa do dinheiro.

Ele devia ter impedido.

A culpa o lavou de cima a baixo pelo egoísmo. Onde ele estava que não impedira Hermione de trabalhar? O que ele estava fazendo que não fizera alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para proteger Hermione de passar por essa tragédia?

Desesperado, Harry se levantou, sem saber ao certo por que e o que fazer. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Se ele não tinha podido – ou seria querido? – impedir aquela infelicidade de acontecer, ele tinha a obrigação de minimizá-la.

E provavelmente Harry teria saído Flu a fora, sem rumo certo, se Draco não o tivesse segurado com palavras.

"Harry, acalme-se.", murmurou Draco, de algum lugar atrás de Harry.

Ele não percebera a presença do loiro até aquele instante, mas era óbvio que tinha sido ele a dispensar George e a sentar Harry no sofá. Ele era grato, de algum modo, pelo cuidado, mas ele não merecia nada daquilo. Ele tinha falhado miseravelmente com seus dois melhores amigos. Ele não merecia nada.

"Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa, Draco.", disse Harry, de modo febril. Ele estava febril. Enfurecido com o próprio egoísmo.

"Feito o quê? O que você possivelmente poderia ter feito para impedir um aborto espontâneo, Morgana, explique?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, ainda andando a esmo pela sala. Uma mão forte, porém gentil o segurou no lugar.

"Harry, o que você poderia ter feito?"

"Eu sabia que ela estava trabalhando por dinheiro, que ela estava preocupada que ela e Rony não conseguiriam manter o bebê. Eu devia ter feito algo para impedi-la de trabalhar."

"Não seja idiota, isso dificilmente tem a ver com o que aconteceu.", rebateu Draco, num tom ríspido.

Harry se voltou para ele, vendo-o pela primeira vez.

"Não tem a ver? Ela perdeu o bebê! Eu tinha que ter feito algo!"

"Feito o quê? Revivido o bebê?", perguntou Draco, gesticulando amplamente com as mãos.

Harry queria quebrar os dedos dele.

"Eu devia ter dito que os ajudaria com o dinheiro! Você não entende? Foi o trabalho!"

"O que um trabalho burocrático num escritório, onde ela passava quatro horas sentada, poderia ter a ver com isso? Harry, ela teve um problema na gestação, não se pôde fazer nada!"

Harry urrou de ódio. Ele sentiu uma vontade insana de machucar Draco, machucá-lo até haver sangue no carpete mui antigo e nobre dos Black, até que ele não pudesse sequer gemer de dor. Como ele o odiava, como ele odiava o mundo!

"Você não sabe o que diz. Você não entende. Eles sequer são seus amigos!", berrou Harry, o rosto vermelho de fúria.

"Não, não são, mas você é e está sendo abissalmente idiota!", sibilou Draco de volta. Quanto mais alto Harry falava, mais baixo Draco replicava. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva contida, os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo.

"É minha culpa!", berrou Harry, a voz falhando com o choro engasgado. Todo seu corpo, sua mente, sua alma, repetia a mesma canção macabra de "é sua culpa, é sua culpa".

Draco cruzou o espaço entre os dois, pondo-se perigosamente perto do alcance das mãos de Harry. Ele parecia determinado como Harry nunca o tinha visto antes, mas isso não importava. Nada importava. Apenas a culpa e a morte.

"O bebê morreu!", sussurrou Draco, próximo o suficiente para Harry sentir sua respiração. "O bebê morreu porque o coração dele simplesmente parou de bater. Foi um problema na gestação algo que ninguém, _ninguém_ poderia prever ou impedir, muito menos você, Harry. Você ouviu Weasley dizer isso, nem os medibruxos poderiam ter previsto isso. Eu sei que você acredita que pode salvar o mundo, mas não pode. Algumas coisas têm de acontecer. Essa é uma delas. Você não pode parar a natureza. Não seja tão prepotente a ponto de achar que pode.", continuou Draco.  
Harry sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Ele sabia que estava demonstrando fraqueza, mas Draco não recuou. Ele continuou falando e falando e Harry não podia fazer mais nada, senão ouvir.

"Você não pode prevenir as pessoas de sofrerem aquilo que elas têm de sofrer, nem de impedir as coisas ruins que tem de acontecer. Só o que você pode fazer é o que todos os outros mortais na Terra fazem que é se manter firme e apoiar a quem precisa! Eu não entendo tudo sobre o mundo, nem sei quem ou o que faz com que as coisas aconteçam, mas se esse bebê tinha que morrer, se não havia outro jeito, só podemos lamentar e estar lá para Granger e o Weasley. E é isso que você pode fazer. Apoiá-los. E não chafurdar em culpa sem sentido e achar que poderia tê-los salvado. Não havia ninguém a ser salvo aqui. Apenas uma fatalidade. Aceite isso."

A respiração de Harry saía com dificuldade pela boca dele, a garganta queimando queria gritar, mas sua voz tinha sumido.

Ele tinha que ter feito algo, mas as palavras de Draco tinham apelo. Razão. O que ele poderia ter feito? Ele não podia estar lá para todos, nem impedir as fatalidades de acontecerem. E ele queria ter feito algo, Merlin sabe como ele queria, mas ainda assim, aquilo poderia ter acontecido.

O bebê teria morrido mesmo assim, não teria?

Ele não sabia e a dúvida o corroia.

"Você não entende...",murmurou ele por fim, os joelhos finalmente deixando de suportar seu peso e fazendo com que ele desabasse de volta no sofá.

"O que eu não entendo? Que você acha que pode salvar o mundo? Bom, realmente não entendo. É tão estúpido que é difícil aceitar."  
"Cala a boca, Draco, por favor."

"Eu posso me calar e provavelmente você pode me forçar a fazê-lo. Mas isso não impede que eu pense que não é sua culpa. Não é sua culpa.", falou Draco, pausadamente.

Ele estava de pé, diante de Harry, parecendo muito maior do que jamais fora ou seria em qualquer outro momento dali para frente. Naquele instante, Draco era a única pessoa que podia salvar Harry, impedi-lo de carregar uma mágoa, uma culpa, que não era dele.

E Harry sabia disso.

No fim, tudo se resumia a uma escolha. Aceitar que nem sempre a vida é justa ou pode ser controlada. Que não era culpa dele. Que muitas coisas não eram e não foram culpa dele. Era se libertar de lembranças que ainda se esgueiravam por seus sonhos, que empesteavam seus pesadelos. Que o destino não podia ser domado e que todos os mortais estavam meramente a seu dispor. E Harry não era nenhuma exceção.

Harry sentiu as mãos de Draco em seu joelho. O loiro tinha se abaixado no chão, ficando no nível de Harry. Os olhos dele eram honestos, limpos, cinza como um dia nublado. E eram uma salvação, algo que Harry não tinha realmente em Draco, mas só em si mesmo. Tudo estava em si mesmo. Mas ele precisava de Draco para ver, para refletir, para externar. E lá estava ele, olhos francos que apenas eram o primeiro passo de um caminho pessoal para a liberdade.

"Algumas vezes, Harry," disse Draco baixinho. Tão baixo que poderia ter sido a imaginação de Harry. "são os heróis que precisam ser salvos."

Quando os lábios se colaram, em meio ao sabor amargo da dor, a resposta já tinha sido dada.

[Harry//Draco//Harry//Draco//]

Draco nunca soube ao certo quando as coisas mudaram, nem mesmo quando ele próprio tinha mudado. Ele só sabia que os lábios de Harry tinham o gosto salgado de lágrimas e que aquele era o gosto mais viciante que ele já tinha provado na vida. Era como uma dor da qual se pode gostar, nada e ao mesmo tempo tudo. Era tão comum quanto qualquer outro beijo que ele já tivesse dado na vida, apenas lábios, línguas, saliva, um ângulo errado, alguns momentos para realmente encontrarem o ritmo certo. Mas era especial como tudo em Harry, era ruim e bom, era incrível e banal. Era um mundo de paradoxos do qual Draco nunca se cansaria.

As bocas traçavam contornos, lambiam, sugavam, marcavam, possuíam. Não que Draco ainda precisasse ser possuído. Ele já era de Harry desde o início. Eles apenas estavam expandindo a posse, tornando completo. Os dentes mordiam com uma delicadeza enlouquecedora, fazendo Draco se arquear e implorar por mais.

Os lábios se aliaram às mãos. Incertas, atrapalhadas, trêmulas. Mas elas eram quentes como nenhuma outra, ásperas e não muito experientes. Mas Draco gostava assim mesmo, dedos calosos traçando as suas vértebras, as costelas, a boca.

Simplesmente comum e tudo o que Draco queria. E era perfeito sem ser.

A pele de Harry tinha pequenas imperfeições. Cicatrizes mínimas, outras nem tanto. Draco sabia que cada uma delas contava uma história, não muito diferente da cicatriz que tornava Harry Potter quem ele era para o Mundo Mágico. Mas para Draco, mais importante do que aquela em forma de raio, eram as outras. As que contavam um Harry que ninguém conhecia e que, talvez, somente ele pudesse vir a conhecer. E que talvez, nem mesmo ele um dia pudesse realmente saber quem era. Não importava realmente. Draco suspirou ao sentir um dedo traçar as suas próprias cicatrizes, com um carinho inesperado, cuidado, afeto. Não como se elas fossem máculas, imperfeições. Mas apenas sinais do que eles foram, de quem eles eram.

Draco estava queimando lentamente, tão lento que doía. Ele sempre achara que quando encontrasse algo como o que ele tinha ali, ele fosse queimar tão rápido, tão intensamente que ficaria marcado para sempre. Mas as verdadeiras marcas vinham num processo lento, gradativo, pelo qual agora, olhando para os olhos de Harry enquanto ele preparava Draco – um, dois, três dedos – eles tinham passado. Levara tempo, fora se construindo, conhecendo, aprendendo a querer. Um processo espelhado do desejo que ia se acumulando dentro dos dois. Na mesma velocidade excruciante que Harry entrava em Draco, enquanto murmurava incessantemente o nome do loiro, fazia promessas, entregava um futuro.

Eles se moviam devagar, sem pressa nenhuma, sem objetivo a alcançar. Eles tinham a tarde inteira, o dia, o ano, uma vida até mesmo para chegar ao ponto em comum. Eles poderiam correr, mas isso não mudaria o tempo de chegar ao final. Nada mudaria. Por que, na verdade, de qual final se poderia estar falando?

Os gemidos ecoavam pelas paredes, reverberavam pela pele dos dois, entranhavam em seus corações. Batidas desencontradas, movimentos que procuravam se familiarizar. Não era perfeito. Nada era. Mas era intenso e era único e era bom. Draco gemeu baixinho o nome de Harry, apenas para ver o som ser engolido pela boca do outro. Línguas famintas, mãos incessantes, movimentos ininterruptos.

Talvez, se eles pudessem, eles tivessem ficado naquele mesmo ritmo lento, de conhecer, trocar, receber e dar, para sempre. Mas o desejo é mais forte e a necessidade venceu. Os gemidos tímidos viraram arfadas desesperadas. Os murmúrios se tornaram quase gritos, nomes ditos pela metade, respirações ofegantes. A mão de Harry estava em todos os lugares, empurrando Draco para aquele abismo de prazer que ele sabia estar esperando no fim daquela estrada, mas ele não se importava. Ele queria cair, levando Harry junto.  
Harry acabou afundando primeiro, o nome de Draco morrendo no meio de um gemido gutural de prazer. Pouco depois

Draco acompanhou, levado pelas mãos de Harry e pelos movimentos ininterruptos de seu quadril. Ele se arqueou, peito com peito, sentindo o peso de Harry sobre si, o corpo estremecendo de prazer, os lábios entreabertos num gemido mudo, mas não menos verdadeiro.

Os dois ficaram uns tempos quietos, ouvindo as respirações voltarem ao normal, o prazer ir sumindo, enquanto apenas o cansaço e a satisfação ficavam. Harry era um pouco pesado, mas não muito e, de qualquer forma, Draco gostava. Ele envolveu um braço em torno das costas de Harry, a mão repousando espalmada ali, quieta, confortável. Harry se aninhou melhor, o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço de Draco. Draco descobriu que gostava disso também. Engraçado, como em alguns minutos se podia descobrir mais sobre si mesmo do que durante anos e anos. Um sorriso preguiçoso de espalhou pelo rosto do ex-sonserino, enquanto o sono reclamava seu lugar.

[Harry//Draco//Harry//Draco//]

As semanas que se seguiram foram um misto de alegria e dor. Dor por Rony e Hermione. Harry fora ficar com os amigos ainda naquela noite, deixando Draco no Largo Grimmauld. Harry sentiu-se um pouco mal de ter de deixar Draco sozinho aquela noite, mas o loiro repetiu várias vezes que realmente não se importava de dormir sozinho e que ele detestaria ter de aturar um Harry afundando em culpa, então que era melhor ele ir. Harry foi, não antes de encostar Draco na primeira superfície disponível – que calhou de ser a mesa da cozinha – e beijá-lo até que eles tivessem excitados e ofegantes. Usando toda a coragem Grifinória, Harry foi embora, uma promessa de mais pairando no ar.

Hermione eventualmente se recuperou da perda. Harry sofreu intensamente ao vê-la com os olhos vermelhos, uma expressão de vazio e dor que ele nunca vira antes do rosto da amiga. Para a sorte dela, Harry estava lá, sorrindo, abraçando e confortando. E Rony também. Harry amava a Rony como um irmão, mas depois de ver o amor que ele estava tendo com Hermione, a compreensão e o carinho, ele só podia sentir orgulho. A maturidade que ele estava demonstrando em toda aquela situação era única.

Harry estava grato por ter ele ao lado da amiga e mais grato ainda por ser amigo de Rony.

Os meses correram. Entre sexo por todos os cômodos da casa, o trabalho como auror e seus amigos, Harry podia dizer que a vida era boa. Draco era um excelente amante e uma companhia surpreendentemente interessante. Ele sempre tinha algo a dizer e, quando eventualmente não tinha, havia o sexo para preencher o vazio.

A única parte difícil daqueles meses fora Ginny. Ela não aceitara muito bem o término do relacionamento, muito menos as desculpas esfarrapadas de Harry. Ele não tivera coragem de assumir Draco e o moreno suspeitava que o ex-sonserino tampouco queria que o que eles tinham fosse exposto. Um dia, talvez isso fosse inevitável. Mas agora, eles ainda tinham muito para trabalhar, acertar e conhecer. Não era a hora de lidar com as pressões que certamente viriam.

E tinha o fim da sentença dada aos Malfoy, rondando como uma besta pronta a atacar, uma nuvem de medo constante. Lucius e Narcissa continuavam suas vidas na Mansão, segundo Rony, fingindo que não eram condenados. Harry entendia e, pelo olhar de Draco quando repassou a informação, ele também não estava surpreso coma a atitude dos pais. Era quase previsível e nem um pouco surpreendente.

Os dois sabiam que uma o sonho ia acabar. Que, em algum momento, um oficial do Ministério bateria a porta e diria que a pena estava cumprida. E Harry teria de desfazer o Feitiço. E Draco iria embora.  
Pensar nisso doía e Harry preferia se concentrar na maneira como Draco se movia sob si, do que na noção de perdê-lo.

Até lá, ele o manteria junto de si, o mais próximo que pudesse. Porque ficar longe doía demais.

Amor era uma coisa estúpida, pensava Harry.

E machucava. Muito. E ele provavelmente devia abrir mão de toda aquela loucura, cair em si e acordar, mas ele não podia.

E também não queria.

E se o sorriso de Draco ao acordar e ver Harry o observando dormir tinha algum significado, era que ele também não queria.

Independente do que o futuro reservasse, eles estavam juntos. E isso bastava.

**[FINIS]**

**OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo**

**Aviso Importante:**

_Eu vou aproveitar que a fic acabou, e sabendo que tem gente que lê Loveless e TMH também e dar umas notícias não muito boas.  
Meu laptop deu problema no domingo e fui obrigada a formatar o HD e reinstalar o Windows. Fiz 6 DVDs de backup dos meus dados e reinstalei o sistema operacional. Até aí, lindo.  
O problema é que nenhum dos 6 DVDs abrem. Todos eles apresentam falhas de gravação, que eu só posso atribuir a algum vírus que tenha atrapalhado o processo.  
Então, é, eu perdi absolutamente tudo que eu tinha. E isso inclui as fics.  
Imperfeição não teve problema, porque ela já tinha sido postada no PSF, então eu só tive de copiar de lá e colar aqui (daí os problemas de formatação). Mas o extra chapter de TMH e o novo capítulo de Loveless se perderam.  
Eu lamento imensamente que isso tenha acontecido, acreditem, perder mais de 5.000 páginas escritas no extra chapter de TMH é horrível. Eu vou checar nos meus backups mais antigos se eu tenho alguma versão mais antiga do capítulo para salvar o dia e o mesmo vale para Loveless.  
Farei o possível para não atrasar ainda mais as postagens, mas levando em conta isso e alguns problemas pessoais pelos quais estou passando, bom, eu só peço a todos um pouco mais de paciência. As fics estão sendo atualizadas com mais regularidade do que o normal, principalmente no período durante o PSF Tournament e eu pretendo manter isso, mas vou precisar de algum tempo._

**OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Notícia ruim dada, continuemos.

Então, essa é a última parte de Imperfeição. Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam por essa pequena viagem.

Um rápido recado: eu vou responder as reviews por logado ou quem deixar e-mail. Não, eu não vou vender seu e-mail pra mandarem spam. É só que aqui já é zoneado o bastante com o meu blábláblá!  
O efê efê ponto net estava com o serviço de reply com problemas hoje e assim que normalizar, eu respondo ao pessoal com perfil aqui, ok?

Ah, e eu esqueci totalmente de dizer! **Imperfeição tem capa**! SIM! Desenhada por mim XD

HTTP : // .com / alis_clow/ pic/ 0001xws1

Só tirar os espaços, galera. Eu não me lembro agora se ela está em F-locked, mas se estiver, dá pra ver a imagem no meu** DeviantArt** se você tiver profile (http: // alisclow. deviantart. com/) e em último caso, eu usei a mesma imagem pro meu banner de f-locked do meu **Livejournal** (HTTP: // alis-clow. livejournal. com).

**Comentários são amor**, viu?

Ah! Tenho uma perguntinha super básica para vocês:

**Imperfeição deve ou não ter continuação?**

**EDIT: **Tem uma enquete aberta no meu profile aqui do ff. É só abrir meu profile, tá no topo da página, abaixo do menu. Votem. E DEIXEM COMENTÀRIOS! ºolhar pidãoº

**Mais uma vez, muito, mas muuuuuuuito obrigada a todos que leram, deixaram reviews e também aos que não deixaram **_(mas deixem )_**! Vocês fazem o meu dia, de verdade! **_ºsai agarrando todo mundoº_\i.i/

E lembrem-se **Review é amor!**

Kisses e espero ver vocês nas minhas outras fics _(porque elas também precisam de amor i.i)_!

**Alis~~**


End file.
